Je me suis promis de vous aimer
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Fanfic de fanfic. Hana et Snape... Un serpent et une fleur : apparemment incompatibles ? Et alors ? Les tabous sont fait pour être brisés !
1. Intro

_Disclaimer : absolument rien ne l'appartient ici, sauf l'histoire ! Snape et compagnie sont à JKR. Hana, Isis et les autres sont à ma chère Ludivine. Merci de me les prêter !_

**JE ME SUIS PROMIS DE VOUS AIMER**

Avant de commencer...

Le personnage d'Hana que je reprends ici est un personnage créé par Vela dans sa fic "l'ultime prophétie", pour moi à l'origine (merci merci merci ! c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! )

Ma chère petite Vela, tu n'as pas été sans remarquer une certaine inclination de ma part pour le ténébreux professeur Snape... Merci mille fois de l'avoir retranscrite sur le personnage d'Hana, dans lequel je me reconnais si bien. Merci aussi de me prêter tes personnages pour laisser aller mes délires imaginatifs...

En tant que béta-lectrice officielle, je pense connaître les personnages presque aussi bien que toi, la Grande Créatrice. Surtout Hana… (question d'affinité...)

J'espère que cette fanfic de fanfic te plaira !

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu "l'ultime prophétie", un petit conseil : ALLEZ-Y ! Elle est dans mes fics favorites.

Je vous représente la situation brièvement : Isis et Hana viennent de fuir leur famille et s'apprêtent à entrer en septième année à Poudlard, après avoir entamé leurs études de façon plus ou moins obscure, au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix Noir, une organisation secrète dont le but est de soumettre l'humanité. Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une société liée à Voldemort. Celui-ci a été vaincu par Harry et tout semble aller pour le mieux. Mais, pendant l'été, Sybille Trelawney a réalisé une nouvelle prédiction :

Ainsi, Harry devrait s'associer à l'héritier de l'Ordre du Phénix Noir, qui n'est autre que... Isis ! Celle-ci et son amie Hana, ne le savent bien sûr pas. Elles commencent donc leur scolarité à Gryffondor. Les relations entre les deux jeunes gens (Isis et Harry) sont d'abord houleuses. Mais ils finissent par tomber sous le charme l'un de l'autre...

En ce qui concerne le personnage d'Hana, c'est un personnage secondaire auquel je me suis totalement identifiée (tu me connais donc si bien, Ludi ? ) "Hana" signifie "fleur" en japonais (j'ai choisi ce prénom car mon troisième prénom est Fleur et parce que je suis passionnée de mangas). Hana est une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds mi-longs (comme moi), aux yeux bleus (comme moi), possédant un kneazle gris à rayures noires nommées Katan (cf. le manga "Angel Sanctuary" de Kaori Yuki. Personnellement, j'ai un chat, mais il n'est pas gris à rayures noires) et ayant un don de télépathie (comme Isis, d'ailleurs) mais étant extrêmement gaffeuse (comme moi) Elle est tombée sous le charme du professeur Snape dès la première entrevue (comme moi. "HP à l'école des sorciers", page 138 ) et ses sentiments n'ont pas changé, malgré les remarques de son amie (je ne crois pas que c'est toi, Ludi, qui m'aurais fait des remarques sur mes penchants pour un certain professeur Snape, étant donné que tu penses à peu près comme moi... Ah ! professeur Snape... Si vous saviez comme vous avez su indirectement meublé les cours de sciences humaines... Tu te souviens, Ludi ? Si le prof savait ! )

Donc, voilà comme est née cette fic... de l'esprit envoûté d'une petite étudiante tombé sous le charme d'un personnage de fiction, comme tant d'autres... (si on y réfléchit bien, c'est pathétique ! )

Comme Vela, j'ai gardé la version anglaise du nom de Snape. Je trouve que cela sonne beaucoup mieux que Rogue. Avec Snape on voit tout de suite le grand homme ténébreux, qui glisse dans l'ombre pour vous surprendre, l'oeil alerte, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres… Rogue, ça fait plutôt vieil aigri bedonnant, sans le moindre charme. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi le traducteur a voulu changer, mais bon (si on regarde bien, la version française est bourrée d'approximations douteuses… Mais, loin de moi l'idée de critiquer le traducteur ! )

Petit résumé :

Fanfic de fanfic ! Si vous avez aimé "l'ultime prophétie" de Vela, venez lire ! Le point de vue de Hana sur le ténébreux professeur Snape... Un serpent et une fleur : apparemment incompatibles ? Et alors ? Les tabous sont faits pour êtres brisés...

Nombre de chapitres prévus : 6.

Bonne lecture !Read, enjoy and review, please !


	2. 1er round : le jeu du prisonnier

_Disclaimer : absolument rien ne l'appartient ici, sauf l'histoire ! Snape et compagnie sont à JKR. Hana, Isis et les autres sont à ma chère Vela. Merci de me les prêter !_

**Je me suis promis de vous aimer**

**1er round ! Le jeu du prisonnier... (détention désirée)**

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'autorisez pas à utiliser la magie ?

Le professeur Snape, immobile, un sourire sardonique traînant sur ses lèvres fines, ne daigne même pas lever ses yeux brillants sur moi.

- Ce serait trop facile, Miss Lowenor... De l'huile de coude et c'est tout.

Je soupire, lasse. Je ne finirai jamais, à ce train là...

Les chaudrons crasseux, il n'y a rien de pire. Moi qui rêve depuis des mois d'être seule en retenue avec le prof de potions... J'avais imaginé une sorte de rendez-vous romantique, autour d'un philtre d'amour (quoique je ne croie pas en avoir besoin...)

A la place, je me retrouve à récurer à la main des chaudrons dégoûtants qui n'ont plus vu de Nettoie-tout magique de la mère Gratte-sec depuis de longues semaines...

Si ça n'était pas pour lui, j'aurais claqué la porte de la salle de classe depuis belle lurette... Mais, c'est lui à qui revient l'extrême honneur de m'avoir en détention ce soir...

Enfin, quand je dis "extrême honneur", il faut plutôt comprendre que tout le plaisir est apparemment pour moi. Se rend-il au moins compte qu'il n'y pas un seul autre élève dans toute cette fichue école, qui l'admire autant que moi ?

Admirer... Disons plutôt aimer, ce sera plus exact...

- Tenez. Prenez un peu de potion de dégraissage, ça vous aidera.

Je suis tellement toute à mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas vu s'approcher de moi, sournoisement, comme à son habitude.

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix.

Il me tend une fiole, tout en me jetant un regard méprisant, hautain.

- Eh bien ? Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher pour être ainsi surprise ?

Je suis lance un regard des plus haineux. En vain, sans doute. S'il m'examinait bien, il verrait au fond de mes yeux à quel point sa seule présence me bouleverse...

- Pas autant que vous...

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire des trucs pareils ? Il va croire que je le déteste... Dans un sens, ce n'est pas faux. C'est même assez vrai : je le déteste. Mais à un tel point que je l'aime... Bref, c'est trop compliqué...

Ses yeux se glacent à mes paroles. Puis un vague sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Un sourire dédaigneux.

J'ai beau être Hana Lowenor, animagus et télépathe à seulement dix-huit ans, meilleure amie de la grande Isis Magyar, l'héritière de l'ordre du phénix noir... J'ai beau être la fille toujours de bonne humeur, qu'on apprécie en bonne copine, sérieuse quand il le faut... J'ai beau être tout ça ; face à lui, je ne suis plus rien.

Je tends la main pour prendre le flacon. Il le pose sur le rebord du bureau avant que j'aie le temps de la saisir. Dommage...

Enfin, je suis tellement maladroite que j'aurais bien été capable de le renverser et de la casser... Ca m'aurait valu de nouvelles remontrances. Et me rendre ridicule devant lui, c'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment.

J'aurais bien aimé frôler sa main. Je suis sûre qu'il a la peau douce. Et, qui sait, peut-être que ça lui aurait plu à lui aussi ?

N'importe quoi ! Reprends-toi, ma pauvre Hana, tu divagues complètement ! Ton coeur va faire de toi une de ces gourdes sentimentales sans intérêt dont tu te moques si volontiers... C'est ce que la voix de ma conscience me souffle. C'est également ce qu'Isis me dirait si elle lisait dans mes pensées à cet instant.

Mais, finalement, qu'y puis-je, pauvre de moi, si je suis tombée sous le charme du ténébreux professeur de potions ? Je n'ai rien demandé !

J'étais quelqu'un avant d'arriver ici, à Poudlard. J'étais même quelqu'un d'assez important. Rien, bien sûr, à côté d'Isis. Mais elle, elle n'est pas du genre à tomber amoureuse du directeur des Serpentards, ex-Mangemort et ancien ennemi.

J'étais quelqu'un, mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus qu'une insignifiante élève de septième année, répartie à Gryffondor pour suivre ma meilleure amie, que je suis censée protéger, alors que c'était plutôt elle qui se retrouve chargée de veiller sur moi et réparer mes gaffes... Ma seule particularité est d'être résolument, totalement, irréversiblement et irrémédiablement amoureuse du prof le plus détesté et craint de tout Poudlard...

La potion de dégraissage fonctionne bien. Au moins, je n'ai plus besoin de l'écorcher les mains à frotter les parois douteuses de ce chaudron. C'est vrai que, comme attitude de séduction, on fait facilement mieux que ma situation actuelle : visage fatigué, cheveux décoiffés, manches retroussées, bras pleins de mousse d'une couleur peu appétissante, à genoux devant un chaudron...

Je n'ai jamais eu moins de chance d'arriver à mes fins que maintenant ! Pour une fois que je me retrouve seule avec lui... C'est bien ma veine...

Soudain, un frôlement, un bruissement de robes près de moi.

Et le professeur Severus Snape, toujours aussi digne, fier et impassible, se retrouve en face de moi, agenouillé de l'autre côté du chaudron.

Je rêve ? Par pitié, dites-moi que non...

- Je vais vous aider, dit-il d'un ton neutre, où ne perce aucune émotion.

Il verse un seau d'eau chaude dans le chaudron et retrousse ses manches. Sans m'en rendre compte, je garde les yeux fixés sur lui, de manière fort stupide, il faut bien en convenir. J'ai l'air ridicule...

Lorsque je m'aperçois de mon attitude, je me dépêche de baisser les yeux sur le chaudron. Que faire ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre compassion...

C'est quand même étrange, cette faculté de me rendre détestable lorsque ça m'arrange le moins... Chaque fois que je me retrouve si près de lui, je tremble au point de me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de lui avouer mes sentiments. Mais les seules phrases qui me sortent de la bouche sont cinglantes et ne rendent absolument pas compte de ce que je ressens !

Personne ne m'a jamais fait cet effet...

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Je ne dois pas être la première personne à lui témoigner du dégoût. Mais en réalité, tout est bien différent. Si seulement il savait...

- Il ne s'agit pas de pitié, Miss Lowenor. Contrairement à vous qui bénéficiez d'un vaste temps libre, j'ai encore du travail et j'aimerais que ces chaudrons soient propres avant demain matin. Ce ne sera sans doute pas le cas si je n'y mets pas un peu du mien, étant donné la mauvaise volonté dont vous faites preuve.

Il plonge ses longues mains dans l'eau chaude. Son avant-bras gauche... C'était donc qu'était la fameuse marque... Quand je pense que cet homme était un Mangemort... Ca fait froid dans le dos. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui, de son comportement, passé comme actuel.

Mais j'ai bien l'impression que mon coeur a décidé et fait son choix avant mon esprit... Oh, Isis ! Tu devrais me détester de l'aimer, lui...

Sa main effleure la mienne, au fond du chaudron. Décidément, je nage en plein délire ! J'ai cru que mon coeur allait se décrocher de ma poitrine. Je suis quasiment certaine d'être en train de virer à un rouge parfaitement abominable... Merveilleusement assorti à cet écusson de Gryffondor qu'il déteste tant...

D'habitude, je sais me maîtriser. Mais, près de lui, je suis faible.

Lui reste indifférent, stoïque. Indifférent... Il ne voit même pas que je vais certainement succomber à une crise de tachycardie d'ici peu, et uniquement à cause de lui.

Avec un peu de chance, il me ranimera... Ca m'étonnerait. Avec lui, un élève de plus ou de moins, quelle importance ? Surtout un Gryffondor...

Tss... Il ne peut quand même pas avoir aussi peu de coeur... Si ?

Mais un évènement inopiné vient rompre le fil de mes pensées.

- Vous êtes toujours décidée à suivre la formation d'Auror ? demande-t-il comme si de rien n'était, sans cesser d'astiquer, ni lever les yeux sur moi.

Comment le sait-il ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ?

Deux solutions. Soit j'ai été transportée sans m'en apercevoir dans un univers parallèle où le professeur Snape sait entretenir (et même entamer) une conversation avec une inconnue, sur un ton de politesse presque agréable. Soit Isis a prévu le truc et a trouvé un moyen pour lui refaire boire du Veritaserum...

J'arrête un moment de récurer le chaudron et cherche le regard du ténébreux professeur.

- Oui.

Pas de réponse. En somme, il s'en fiche pas mal... Isis, si tu as recommencé, je vais te t...

- Et que ferez-vous si vous vous retrouvez un jour face à un ancien ennemi envers qui vos sentiments ont évolué ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dans l'idée que son regard était fuyant ? Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Le chaudron a bien le temps pour être nettoyé. Le professeur Snape me fixe de son regard noir et glacial. Et il me parle de sentiments ? Il faut en profiter...

Ai-je bien compris ? Ou serait-ce mon imagination qui me joue des tours ?

Ces yeux... Dès que je les ai vus, j'ai su... J'ai su que j'avais besoin de les voir pour me retrouver, qu'ils étaient un repère, un point d'ancrage pour moi...

Ces yeux noirs et profonds, creux comme des trous ouverts sur l'obscurité et le néant. Et plus je les regarde, plus je sombre dans leur vide...

Pourtant, au fond, tout au fond, il y a une flamme que personne d'autre que moi n'a remarquée. Cette flamme rend ses yeux aussi brillants que le soleil. Plus brûlants et plus attirants aussi. A s'y brûler les ailes...

On dirait que c'est cette flamme qui a dévoré son âme, le laissant à l'état d'être apparemment sans coeur. Et maintenant, elle s'approprie mon propre coeur.

Pitié, Professeur... Si vous continuez à me regarder comme ça, je vais faire une bêtise et nous le regretterons tous les deux...

Ca doit bien faire trois longues minutes qu'il m'a posé la question. Le silence devient lourd. Il serait temps que je réponde...

- Je n'hésiterai pas...

- C'est-à-dire ? demande-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, ces yeux ardents, avides, voraces...

Je me sens rougir, plus faible que jamais. Mais, en fin de compte, ma faiblesse, c'est peut-être ma seule force à lui opposer ? Il se sent en position de supériorité face à cette petite élève toute faible. Ca le flatte...

Alors, allez-y Professeur, jouez avec moi, si c'est ce que vous voulez. C'est toujours mieux que de rester invisible à vos yeux. Et puis, le mal est déjà fait. Ca fait déjà longtemps que vous avez pris le peu de fierté qu'il me restait...

- Je vous tuerai.

A mes mots, la flamme vacille dans ses prunelles et semble s'éteindre. Il éclate de rire, sans prévenir. Cruel... Vous avez déjà pris mon coeur. Que vous faut-il encore ?

- Joli lapsus, Miss Lowenor ! C'est donc moi, cet ancien ennemi pour qui vos sentiments ont évolué ? Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en féliciter. Je suppose... Mais je suis ravi de voir que vos émotions n'altèrent pas encore votre jugement. Ni vos réactions.

Je suis stupide. Stupide. S-T-U-P-I-D-E.

J'aurais mieux de me taire. Ou de rester dans la salle commune. Ou de jamais venir à Poudlard. Ou de ne pas naître du tout. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus simple...

Stupide.

Je n'avais déjà aucune chance. Maintenant, je ne pourrais même plus rêver en paix.

Stupide.

- Ce chaudron ne va pas se nettoyer tout seul, Miss Lowenor.

Il ose me parler de ménage, alors que je viens de lui révéler accidentellement que je l'aime ? Il est fou ?

Il saisit brusquement mes mains et les replonge dans l'eau, avec une violence qui me parait inutile. Ne suis-je pas déjà réduite à l'acceptation ?

L'aurais-je blessé ? Touché, peut-être ?

- Vous ne voulez pas répondre... poursuit-il.

- Vous ne m'avez pas posé de question !

Je prends un air assuré, mais il n'en est rien. J'ai même baissé les yeux. S'il m'oblige à le regarder encore, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je vais fondre en larmes. Je me suis suffisamment ridiculisée aujourd'hui pour m'autoriser à me laisser aller à ce point.

- Est-ce moi ?

Que répondre ?

- Regardez-moi et répondez !

Je lève les yeux tremblants et humides vers son regard flamboyant. Et j'y lis du mépris, de l'arrogance et une certaine fierté. Fierté ?

- Évidemment !

J'ai réussi à ne pas éclater en sanglots. Bravo... Je dois me féliciter moi-même de mon sang-froid.

Mais mon courage ne va pas jusqu'à regarder si une quelconque émotion transparaît dans ses yeux noirs.

- Et vous, que feriez-vous ?

J'ai posé la question, plus pour éviter toute remarque de sa part que parce la réponse m'intéresse. Quoi que...

- Vous voulez dire : face à une Auror qui serait une de mes anciennes élèves, une jeune fille insolente et prétentieuse à qui je n'aurais enseigné qu'un an et qui aurait eu l'audace de croire qu'elle pouvait toucher mon coeur de pierre ?

Pas un sourire. Rien dans ses yeux. Indifférent. Totalement indifférent...

Il n'est pas beau. Mais quelque chose m'attire irrésistiblement. Seulement, je ne sais pas quoi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi un Auror voudrait m'interroger...

Ingénieuse façon d'éviter de répondre.

Je le déteste. Je l'aime, c'est sûr. Mais je le déteste. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour détester quelqu'un que j'aime, mais c'est ce que je fais, à l'évidence...

Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste.

Pour le lui faire comprendre, je tente de lui jeter le regard le plus méchant que je trouve. Malheureusement (ou heureusement ? ) je ne dois pas être foncièrement destinée à exprimer la méchanceté, parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Ou alors c'est lui qui a un problème relationnel ? C'est encore possible...

En même temps, je viens, par l'une de mes habituelles gaffes, de lui révéler accidentellement que "mes sentiments pour lui ont évolué". Remarquez : ils auraient pu évoluer dans le mauvais sens. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire que je suis amoureuse de lui ? C'est vrai que, si ça n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais aucune raison d'être aussi gênée. Et je le suis pourtant. Amoureuse et gênée.

Mes mains sont enfoncées dans l'eau grisâtre du chaudron, mais je reste immobile. Ce contact humide, c'est dégoûtant.

Lui a recommencé à frotter les parois du récipient. Je peux sentir ses mains qui remuent le liquide tiède et qui effleurent parfois les miennes. La surface de l'eau se ride régulièrement, effaçant le reflet de nos visages, lui indifférent, moi... Finalement, j'ai l'air assez indifférente, moi aussi. Jolie façade. Derrière, mon coeur bouillonne, étouffe, bat à tout rompre.

Les remous du liquide cessent et les reflets s'immobilisent dessinant son regard fixé sur moi.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez ?

Ce n'est pas son habituel ton poli et faux, presque mielleux, qu'il utilise avec les élèves qu'il méprise. Il a l'air excédé.

- Au revoir, Professeur.

Je me lève d'un coup. Comme c'est agréable d'être debout face à lui qui est à genoux ! Quel délice de pouvoir le regarder de haut, lui qui me dépasse habituellement d'une bonne tête...

Combien de fois j'ai espéré qu'il me prenne dans ses bras... Combien de fois je l'ai imaginé...

Mais ses bras n'ont pas la douceur que j'attendais. Ils sont fermes, volontaires, lorsqu'il me retient par le poignet, avant que j'aie le temps de franchir la porte.

- Votre retenue n'est pas terminée, Miss Lowenor. Vous restez ici !

Ses doigts fins sont si serrés autour de mon bras...

- Vous me faites mal !

- Ca, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, _Hana_.

Ses yeux brillent étrangement à la faible lueur des bougies censées éclairer le cachot. Son ton est toujours aussi arrogant. Mais il a relâché sa prise. _Et il m'a appelée par mon prénom_...

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Je ne savais pas que ma vois pouvait être aussi rauque, sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Que vous terminiez votre retenue, ici. Avec moi...

Sa bouche se tord en un sourire à la limite du sinistre. Visiblement, il ne doit pas sourire assez souvent pour savoir comment on fait.

- Ce chaudron n'est pas propre, ajoute-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas là pour me plier à vos désirs !

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à rétorquer ça, puisque c'est ce que je voudrais...

Ses lèvres bougent de manière à peine perceptible mais aucun son n'en sort. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit ? (1)

Mais, tout à coup, son regard change. D'un mouvement de baguette, le fameux chaudron, qui nous occupe depuis une bonne heure, est envoyé, étincelant, dans un coin de la pièce. Parfait...

- Puisque c'est propre, je m'en vais. Au rev...

- Non, Hana.

Cette fois, il a posé sa main sur mon épaule, l'infâme. Je ne sais pas si je vais résister...

- Asseyez-vous.

Il m'indique une chaise devant son bureau. Il s'assoit en face de moi, une expression très sérieuse au visage.

- Hana... Fleur, c'est bien ça ? (2)

Je hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je me demande bien comment il le sait.

- Une fleur et un serpent... murmure-t-il, les yeux perdus. C'est incompatible, ajoute-t-il, le regard soudain plus dur.

Et encore cette étincelle fugace dans son regard...

Incompatible ? La bonne excuse...

- Dites plutôt que je ne vous intéresse pas. Soyez sincère, au moins une fois dans votre vie...

Si je parais aussi furieuse, c'est simplement parce que je le suis vraiment. Contre moi. Parce que je suis stupide et que je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir.

- Si je disais cela, je ne serais pas sincère...

Quoi ? Mes oreilles ont-elles bien entendu ? Vient-il de sous-entendre qu'il pourrait éventuellement être attiré par moi ?

Il ne me reste qu'à prendre mon air le plus innocent et candide :

- Pardon ?

- Ne faites pas l'imbécile, Hana. Ca ne vous va pas. Vous m'avez très bien compris...

C'est à mon tour de jouer et de sourire...

- Oui, j'ai compris. Je voudrais seulement vous l'entendre dire, de manière plus... explicite...

Son visage semble se transformer. Éclairé par un sourire sincère, le premier que je lui ai jamais vu, il parait beau. Conventionnellement beau.

- Ne jouez pas au plus rusé avec moi, Hana. Vous perdriez à tous les coups.

_Pas sûr, Professeur..._

Silence. Long, très long silence... Les yeux dans les yeux, sourire en coin. Séparés par ce stupide bureau. Il suffirait d'un rien pour le faire disparaître : une simple formule, un petit coup de baguette...

Mais, soudainement, il détourne le regard et le charme est rompu.

- Vous avez raison, vous feriez mieux de partir. Votre sanction est levée...

- Le problème, c'est que, maintenant, je n'en ai plus envie...

- Mais, Miss Lowenor, grince-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique, souvent, dans la vie, on est obligé d'agir malgré soi. Il serait utile que vous le sachiez...

- Mais pour quoi le faire si personne ne le souhaite vraiment ?

Il sourit de plus belle.

- Vous maîtrisez de mieux en mieux votre don de télépathie...

- Oui. Mais votre cas me pose toujours des problèmes.

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir que je m'exprime plus clairement...

Il se lève, contourne le bureau et vient s'asseoir sur un coin du meuble, tout près de moi, l'air presque décontracté.

- Qu'en dites-vous Hana ? demanda-t-il en prenant ma main.

Je tremble beaucoup trop pour répondre. Mais je crois que mes yeux s'expriment mieux que ma voix...

Après un long silence troublant, j'ose enfin :

- Je me suis promis de vous aimer, Professeur...

- Vraiment ? répond-il en souriant. Dans ce cas, il serait malvenu de ma part de vous faire manquer à vos promesses, Miss Lowenor...

Je sens ses bras qui m'attirent à lui, je ferme les yeux...

Bravo Hana... C'est gagné...

* * *

Un serpent et une fleur...

Lui, Professeur Severus Snape, d'âge mûr, ancien Mangemort et sombre d'aspect.

Et moi, Hana Lowenor, dans la fleur de l'âge, pas encore sortie de Poudlard, promise à une brillante carrière d'Auror.

Tout nous oppose...

Et alors ?

* * *

_End !_

_And the winner is..._

* * *

(1) J'imagine qu'il a voulu dire quelque chose comme "Dommage" ou "Ca pourrait changer". Mais comme c'est une fic tout public, je ne voulais choquer personne. Et puis, de la bouche de notre prof de potions préféré, ça choque un peu, non ? Quoi que...

(2) "hana" signifie "fleur" en japonais (le personnage d'Hana n'a aucun rapport de quelque nature que ce soit avec ce pays)

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que c'est agréable à lire. En fait, je n'ai qu'à me laisser aller à mes rêveries de midinette, et les mots viennent tout seuls. C'est ça, l'effet du charme du ténébreux Professeur Snape... (Dracula m'a déjà fait le même effet dans "De notre sang" ! ) Je ne crois pas que ce soit très littéraire, mais bon..._

_Selon vous, qui est le gagnant de ce premier round ? Ca vous dirait un "deuxième round" ? J'attends vos reviews !_

_A bientôt !_

_**Thaele Ellia**_


	3. 2ème round : échec et mat

_Disclaimer : absolument rien ne l'appartient ici, sauf l'histoire ! Snape et compagnie sont à JKR. Hana, Isis et les autres sont à ma chère Vela. Merci de me les prêter !_

**Je me suis promis de vous aimer **

**2ème round ! Échec et mat... (révisions renforcées)**

_Les potions de grand pouvoir, les potions de grand pouvoir..._

Mais où donc peut bien être passé ce foutu bouquin ? Je vais tuer la personne qui l'a emprunté si elle ne le ramène pas dans moins d'une demi-seconde !

Bon sang, les livres de la Réserve ne devraient pas pouvoir être sortis de la bibliothèque ! Est-ce que ces fichus anglais pensent parfois aux autres ? Je parie que celui qui l'a pris devait savoir que je le voulais, et l'a subtilisé uniquement dans le but de m'empêcher de réviser correctement mes ASPIC...

Si je ne retrouve pas ce livre, je ne pourrais pas faire une dernière vérification, et je vais certainement tout rater... Oh non pas ça par pitié !

Il ne manquerait plus que je rate mes examens... Comme si ce n'étaient pas suffisant de s'être enfui de chez soi depuis presque un an, d'avoir violé la plupart des règles de l'école, d'avoir caché ma véritable identité à mes camarades et à mes professeurs, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Sans compter le fait que j'entretienne une relation avec l'un de ces professeurs, à la barbe (c'est le cas de le dire) du directeur...

Il y a de quoi brûler en enfer !

Donc, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de prendre le risque de faire encore une bévue avant la fin de l'année...

- Je peux vous aider, Miss Lowenor ?

Cette voix... Pitié pas lui...

Ce n'est pas que je n'éprouve pas l'envie de le voir. Au contraire... Mais si je commence à discuter avec lui, je n'aurais jamais le temps de réviser correctement. Et l'épreuve de potions est dans deux jours !

Je lance joyeusement :

- Tiens, bonjour professeur Snape !

Il y a pas mal de monde dans la bibliothèque et des rumeurs circulent déjà sur notre compte... Il vaut mieux être prudente...

Il me sourit, toujours avec cet air mielleux qui ne le quitte jamais. En tous cas, jamais en public.

- A vrai dire, je cherchais un livre, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un l'ait déjà emprunté. Vous savez, les potions de...

- De grand pouvoir ? Ceci ? demande-t-il en me sortant un énorme ouvrage de sous sa cape.

C'était donc lui... Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas éliminer le coupable, bien qu'il soit gravement en tort. C'est quand même mon professeur. Et l'homme que j'aime, qui plus est.

- Exactement ! Quel heureux hasard, n'est-ce-pas professeur ?

Je m'efforce de garder mon sang-froid. Ce n'est déjà pas évident lorsqu'il est si près de moi. Mais ça l'est encore moins quand je vois qu'Isis me surveille du coin de l'oeil. Un oeil assez mécontent, il faut bien le dire... Je vais avoir droit à une série de remontrances du style "tu n'as pas honte de minauder comme ça en public ?", "quel manque de discrétion, tout le monde vous a vus !" et autres "tu n'as rien de mieux à faire en pleine période d'examens ?".

Pardon, pardon Isis... Je n'y suis pour rien moi ! Tout est de sa faute à lui !

Je n'y peux rien si son charme a eu autant d'effet sur ma petite personne. Et puis, il aurait pu m'ignorer, me rembarrer... Mais non, il a choisi de donner suite... Bien sûr, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Mais, quand même, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Voyant que j'ai les yeux fixés sur mon amie, il se retourne pour lui lancer un regard plein de mépris.

- Encore à traîner avec Magyar, Potter et toute cette bande de Gryffondors ? demande-t-il, amer.

- Mais, Professeur, dis-je avec un beau sourire, je _suis_ une Gryffondor...

A voir sa moue dégoûtée, ça l'embête. Il aurait certainement préféré que je sois une Serpentard. C'est vrai que ça aurait facilité les choses... Mais plutôt mourir que d'aller chez ces reptiles perfides. Plutôt mourir que de laisser tomber Isis.

- Et puis, je ne traîne pas, Professeur. Je révise. A ce propos, si vous pouviez me prêter...

- T-t-t-t-t... Allons, Miss Lowenor... J'ai l'habitude de sortir ce livre de la bibliothèque avant les examens de fin d'année, de manière à ce qu'aucun élève ne puisse le consulter. Cela évite aux petits malins qui ne travaillent pendant l'année de croire qu'une dernière vérification est suffisante...

Quel sadique ! Je le savais dur, mais pas à ce point là... Là, ça frise la cruauté pure et simple... Quoique ça puisse être considéré comme une méthode pédagogique avant-gardiste...

Tss... Hana... Si tu commences à lui trouver des excuses là où il n'y en a pas, ça ne va pas du tout...

- Mais, Professeur, vous savez bien que je suis une élève sérieuse...

- Parce que vous pensez que c'est mon genre de faire du favoritisme, mademoiselle ?

Il faut que je réponde sincèrement ? Alors oui. Il privilégie toujours les élèves de sa maison. Même moi, je n'ai pas droit à des avantages. Pourtant, je suis quand même sa... Sa quoi en fait ? Sa petite amie ? Sa compagne ? Ca fait bizarre de penser ça !

- Du favoritisme ? Oh, non, Professeur ! Votre impartialité et votre équité sont légendaires !

À force de le côtoyer, voilà que moi aussi je me mets à faire de l'ironie... Apparemment, la réflexion l'a vexé.

- Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je pourrais prétendre à des privilèges...

Quel air innocent ! Je devrais penser à devenir comédienne...

- Exact, Miss Lowenor. Dans ce cas, vous comprendrez bien que je doive reprendre ceci ?

Il me montre le livre tant convoité, avec un sourire en coin. Je le déteste.

Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste.

Je l'aime, mais je le déteste.

- Bien sûr, Professeur !

Il me regarde de travers, un vague sourire aux lèvres, puis part sans rien ajouter. Mais, j'ai à peine tourné le coin de l'étagère, qu'une main rapide attrape la mienne.

- Si vous avez besoin de cours particulier, nous pouvons toujours nous arranger...

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes trop aimable, monsieur ! Mais je ne vous voudrais pas abuser de votre temps...

- Vous abusez déjà, Miss Lowenor...

Il fait drôlement noir, dans ce coin sombre où personne n'est susceptible de nous voir... Ou bien c'est parce qu'il est tellement penché sur moi que je ne vois plus la lumière...

- Puisque vous avez quelques difficultés en potions, venez donc dans mon bureau, ce soir. Je pourrais sans doute vous aider...

- Euh... Sans doute...

Comme c'est difficile de rester calme face à lui, quand il me sourit de cette façon et quand Isis n'est plus là pour me rappeler à l'ordre !

Il me faut un certain temps afin de pouvoir reprendre mes esprits, avant de regagner la table.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda Isis sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

- Oui !

Elle lève la tête et m'observe des pieds à la tête.

- Alors, où est le livre ?

- Oh ! je ne parlais pas de ça !

Elle soupire et secoue la tête, l'air désespérée par ma conduite. Mais je vois bien qu'elle sourit...

* * *

Ce que je n'aime pas chez Dumbledore, en dehors du fait qu'il parle toujours lentement et calmement comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien de grave, c'est sa faculté de voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité. Je trouve que c'est un manque total de savoir-vivre.

C'est vrai, quoi ! On ne peut plus se balader tranquillement dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, sans avoir à l'esprit qu'il est peut-être en train de nous surveiller depuis un recoin d'ombre. Ce n'est pas poli, c'est tout.

Enfin, je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Et comme, il me faut absolument ces cours de rattrapage en potions...

Je commence à bien connaître le chemin, même dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Mes pas s'enchaînent tout seuls jusqu'à la lourde porte de bois du cachot.

Ce cachot... Tous les élèves le détestent... Mais pas moi ! Il faut dire aussi que nous n'y avons pas les mêmes souvenirs...

Je frappe trois petits coups et attends qu'il vienne ouvrir. Je n'enlève pas ma cape d'invisibilité. Je sais qu'il déteste quand je la porte. Alors, pourquoi s'en priver ?

- Par pitié, Hana, enlevez cette chose stupide !

J'obéis en riant.

- Vous imaginez si c'était Harry qui était venu frapper à votre porte ce soir ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que Potter me voudrait à cette heure de la nuit...

- Il y a des rumeurs... Il pourrait vouloir vérifier...

- Vraiment ? Des rumeurs ? Et cela vous amuse, Miss Lowenor ? Personnellement, je ne trouve pas cela très drôle. Si nous venions à être découverts, cela causerait notre perte à tous les deux. Est-ce que vous comprenez au moins ?

Il est de belle humeur... La soirée commence bien...

- Bien sûr, Professeur, dis-je en prenant une attitude parfaitement humble. Je vous demande pardon pour mon manque de discernement.

- Et arrêtez ce petit jeu ! Vous êtes vraiment trop ridicule quand vous baissez les yeux de la sorte.

Ridicule ? Tiens donc... Ce n'est pas ce que je lis dans ses yeux...

- Et trop séduisante. Beaucoup trop.

Je préfère ça.

- Professeur... dis-je en exagérant mes mimiques ingénues. J'avais pensé commencer par un petit rappel sur le Polynectar. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'enlace tendrement.

- J'avais plutôt pensé à autre chose... murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Comme c'est intéressant... Et quelle étrange coïncidence se serait si nous avions pensé à la même chose...

- Oh... Et à quoi pensiez-vous ?

Il me lance un regard langoureux. Ses beaux yeux noirs et brillants, profonds comme des lacs...

- A une partie d'échecs.

Quoi ? A l'évidence, on ne pensait pas du tout à la même chose !

- Excusez-moi, Professeur, j'ai dû mal entendre... J'ai cru que vous aviez dit...

- Une partie d'échec, oui. Ca vous dérange ? Vous ne savez pas jouer peut-être ?

A vrai dire, je ne suis pas très douée, mais en l'occurrence, ce n'est pas ça qui m'embête...

- Vous parlez sérieusement ?

- Bien sûr, Hana ! Est-ce que c'est mon genre de plaisanter ?

Non, ça, ce n'est pas son genre. C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Quand même, m'inviter pour jouer aux échecs... Il y a quelque chose qui me dépasse...

- Je vais vous apprendre si vous ne savez pas.

- C'est-à-dire que... Enfin, vous aviez dit que vous me feriez réviser mes cours de potions... Les ASPIC sont après-demain, et j'aimerais encore travailler... Vous pourrez toujours m'apprendre à jouer plus tard...

- Mais, vous aurez toute la journée de demain pour réviser. J'aimerais _vraiment_ que nous jouions ensemble ce soir... Aux échecs, j'entends.

Subtil à la limite du pervers... C'est trop facile, de s'en prendre aux âmes sensibles, en leur susurrant des mots sucrés à l'oreille et en tortillant leurs cheveux d'une main distraite... Comment résister ?

- C'est d'accord ?

- ...

Je n'ai pas trop le choix... Je hoche la tête bêtement, soumise.

- Parfait ! s'exclame-t-il presque gaiement. Asseyez-vous là. Vous prenez les blancs bien sûr ?

- Bien sûr... dis-je les dents serrées.

Quelle autre couleur que le noir pourrait lui aller ?

Je m'efforce d'avoir l'air joyeux pour ne pas le contenter dans son sentiment de domination.

- Alors vous commencez. Est-il nécessaire de vous rappeler les règles ?

- Non, ça ira merci.

J'essaie d'avoir un sourire aimable, mais c'est particulièrement difficile. Lui, il a l'air tout content. Vouerait-il une passion secrète aux échecs ?

J'avance un pion de deux cases, d'une main _très_ lourde et _très_ lasse. Finalement, récurer des chaudrons, ce n'était pas si mal. Au moins, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir.

Il avait déjà préparé le jeu... Il avait donc tout prévu. Même la fin ? Parce que, franchement, je me demande bien où tout ça va nous mener...

Le mieux, ce serait de jouer n'importe comment de manière à finir rapidement cette partie sans intérêt. De toutes façons, je n'ai jamais gagné contre Isis, alors je ne devrais pas avoir beaucoup de mal à perdre...

- Attendez...

J'étais sur le point de déplacer une tour, mais il a retenu mon bras.

- A votre place, je laisserais cette tour à sa place et je déplacerais ce cavalier. Cela vous permettrait de vous rapprocher de moi. Enfin, de mon cavalier... (1)

Et il ose me dire ça avec un grand sourire...

Le cavalier en question râle dans sa barbe ("si l'adversaire aide, c'est pas du jeu !")

S'il commence à me donner des conseils stratégiques, lui, l'expert, la partie risque de durer des heures... J'aurais mieux fait d'apporter mes cours d'astronomie. Au moins, la soirée n'aurait pas été complètement perdue...

* * *

Deux heures... Deux heures...

Je n'y crois pas... Ca fait deux heures que je le regarde déplacer des figurines de bois sculpté sur un plateau. Les dites figurines ne sont même pas capables d'accélérer un peu le rythme du jeu pour le rendre un tant soit peu intéressant...

Je rêve complètement... Je suis seule avec l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde, le seul que j'aime à vrai dire, en pleine nuit, dans les cachots déserts d'un château sombre et froid... Et nous _jouons aux échecs_...

Je suis en plein cauchemar...

Si je n'étais pas aussi naïve, je croirais qu'il se moque de moi. Mais, j'ai la chance d'être très crédule. Ca m'évite beaucoup de stress parano...

Je réprime un bâillement.

- Seriez-vous fatiguée, Hana ? Il est vrai qu'il est déjà plus de deux heures...

Miracle ! La première phrase qui ne contienne pas le mot "jeu" ou "case" depuis près d'une heure !

- Je suis désolée, Professeur, mais j'avoue que commence à fatiguer. La semaine a été éprouvante et j'ai besoin d'être en forme pour les examens de la semaine prochaine. Donc, je vais vous laisser... Vous m'excuserez de mon impolitesse...

- Vous ne voulez même pas terminer la partie ? demande-t-il d'un air faussement peiné. Il n'y en a plus que pour deux ou trois heures...

Mais il se moque de moi, ma parole !

- Pardon ? PARDON ? Deux ou trois heures ? Ca fait deux heures que je m'ennuie à mourir devant ces pièces stupides (_indignation des pièces : "c'est elle qui est nulle, elle ne sait même pas jouer !"_) et... et...

J'en perds mes moyens.

Il éclate de rire.

- Enfin ! Moi aussi je commençais à m'ennuyer, très chère Hana ! Je me demandais combien de temps vous tiendriez encore...

Ca le tuerait de laisser tomber son orgueil démesuré pendant une simple petite soirée ? Cruel, impitoyable, et désespérément séduisant...

- Vous êtes fou, Professeur...

Il se lève et s'approche lentement de moi. Il me prend par la taille et dit tout bas :

- C'est fort probable, Hana... Mais, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même... C'est de votre faute, si vous me rendez fou...

Hmm... Ca, c'est de la déclaration ! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il pouvait dire des choses aussi agréables...

Et ses mains qui courent dans mon dos, sur le tissu soyeux de mon uniforme...

- Professeur...

Ses mains s'immobilisent, tout son corps se crispe.

- Hana, je vous préviens. Si vous m'appelez encore une fois professeur, je vous mets dehors...

- Vous oseriez vraiment, _Professeur _?

Il recule vivement, une expression de mépris sur le visage. Il est du genre à tenir ses résolutions, lui !

- Dehors, Miss Lowenor ! Je ne veux plus voir.

Le pire c'est qu'il a l'air sérieux... J'y croirais presque...

- Je...

- DEHORS !

Il est vraiment sérieux ? Il serait capable de l'envoyer balader parce que je lui ai dit "professeur" ? Mais il _est_ mon prof !

- Mais...

Regard noir.

C'est trop fort ! Ce type est complètement cinglé !

J'essaie de lire dans son esprit, mais il est blindé comme un coffre-fort de chez Gringott's...

S'il veut vraiment que je m'en aille, je n'ai pas le choix...

Tant pis. Pour lui et pour moi. Ca aurait pu être une bonne soirée...

- Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Stupide jeu d'échec, avec ces pièces stupides qui ne savent que râler et...

- T-t-t-t-t... Hana... Vous êtes naïve, espiègle, bornée et surtout terriblement attirante quand vous êtes en colère...

Lequel de nous deux est le plus espiègle et borné ? Lui ou moi ? Je n'ose pas poser la question, pourtant ça me démange vraiment...

En temps normal, ça m'aurait amusée, mais, après deux heures à _jouer aux échecs_, je ne suis plus vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter...

- Décidez-vous. Je reste ou je m'en vais ?

Il sourit, de son sourire sincère, celui qui je n'ai jamais vu autrement qu'adressé à moi... Le privilège des élèves passionnés...

- A votre avis ?

- Eh bien... je ne sais pas. Il y a dix minutes, vous vouliez finir la partie. Et là, vous me chassez presque... Je ne sais plus quoi penser...

- Hmm...

Il fait semblant de réfléchir.

- Resterez-vous de votre plein gré ou faut-il que je verrouille la porte ?

C'est à mon tour d'éclater de rire. Et il sourit encore. Toujours sincèrement. Il est si beau quand il sourit comme ça...

- Comment dois-je vous appeler ? Monsieur ? Maître ?

- Maître ? répète-t-il. J'aime assez…

- Vous rêvez ! lancé-je, ironique.

- J'ai un prénom, il me semble...

Severus ? Ma foi, ça sonne plutôt bien, je trouve. C'est peut-être un peu austère, mais ça lui va assez bien.

Il va falloir que je m'y habitue... Pour moi, il a toujours été le ténébreux, distant et inaccessible professeur Snape, dont j'étais amoureuse sans pouvoir en parler à personne d'autre que ma chère confidente Isis... Mais maintenant, les choses ont changé, tout est différent.

Bientôt, il ne sera même plus mon prof. Il sera juste mon...

C'est vraiment trop bizarre de se dire ça !

- Il n'est pas aussi beau que le vôtre, mais ça devait faire l'affaire, non ?

Flatteur...

- Arrêtez les frais, je suis une cause gagnée d'avance...

Il rit à nouveau. Il n'a pas dû autant se marrer depuis des années... Si ça continue, il va se froisser les abdos...

- Rien n'est jamais gagné d'avance. Surtout pas l'amour d'un être cher.

Il a l'air un peu triste en disant ça. Mélancolique.

Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour lui redonner le sourire ? Me blottir dans ses bras ?

- Vous réfléchissez trop, dis-je en mettant mes pensées à exécution.

Ca a l'air efficace. Ses bras se refermèrent dans mon dos. Je suis comme dans un cocon, tout contre lui. Qui aurait pu penser que le froid professeur de potions pouvait être aussi tendre ?

- C'est facile à dire pour vous... Je n'ai pas votre habitude des démonstrations sentimentales...

Sa main caresse mes cheveux, il parle d'une voix très douce, tout en me berçant dans ses bras. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude, il s'en sort très bien.

Il me connaît mal finalement. Il doit croire que j'ai été élevée dans l'amour et l'opulence... Mes parents sont riches, c'est vrai, mais ce sont aussi des sorciers sombres. Le luxe ne suffit pas au bonheur d'une enfant.

Sans Isis, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue...

Je réponds avec mélancolie :

- Je ne suis pas aussi superficielle et gâtée que vous le croyez.

- Je ne crois pas cela, Hana. Sinon, je ne serai pas là avec vous.

Alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisie moi ? Je ne suis personne, je n'ai rien de plus que les autres... Je l'ai simplement vu différemment...

Mais ce ne sont pas des questions à se poser... Ses yeux noirs sont si doux, son sourire si agréable...

Je suis si bien, là, tout contre lui... Je resterais bien toute la nuit...

Embrassez-moi encore une fois, Professeur... Severus...

- Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir terminer la partie ?

Professeur, je vous déteste...

- Il est trop tard pour continuer, dis-je simplement, sans trop y croire. Je devrais rentrer...

- Il est trop tard pour rentrer. Vous devriez rester... Jusqu'à demain matin...

Ce sourire... Je fonds... Il le sait très bien...

- Et les rumeurs ?

- Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu...

* * *

_End_

_And the winner is..._

* * *

(1) Je n'y connais absolument rien en échecs, à part le nom des pièces et leurs déplacements... Pardon si je raconte n'importe quoi !

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième round !_

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je me suis amusée à mettre des noms de jeux aux titres des chapitres... Je trouvais ça marrant..._

_Je suis d'ailleurs en train de corriger le troisième chapitre (le jeu de l'oie ? Cluedo ? la chasse au trésor ?), alors bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. 3ème round : trivial pursuit

_Disclaimer : absolument rien ne l'appartient ici, sauf l'histoire ! Snape et compagnie sont à JKR. Hana, Isis et les autres sont à ma chère Vela. Merci de me les prêter !_

Enfin la suite ! Je m'excuse d'avoir été si lente mais j'ai du faire face à quelques problèmes techniques au niveau du site… Enfin, la voilà ! Désolée aussi de ne pas répondre aux reviews, mais je manque un peu de temps. Au prochain postage, promis !

Bonne lecture !

**Je me suis promis de vous aimer **

**3ème round ! Trivial Pursuit... (soirée spectaculaire) **

- Vous m'excuserez un instant, il faut que je m'absente...

Quatre paires d'yeux interrogateurs se tournent vers moi.

- Où tu vas ? demande Isis.

- Ben euh... Aux toilettes, bien sûr... Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'y accompagner j'espère ?

Isis hausse les épaules, d'un air de dire "je sais très bien ce que tu vas faire mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à lire dans tes pensées pour le vérifier".

Et bien, non, Mademoiselle Magyar, je n'ai pas prévu d'aller **le** retrouver. Je voudrais simplement échapper un peu à cette ambiance étouffante de fête de fin d'année. Tu sais bien que la musique et les cotillons, très pour moi, merci. Alors, pardonne-moi ce petit mensonge, mais j'ai besoin d'air...

Elle me regarde avec ses petits yeux craquants, comme pour s'excuser, elle aussi.

_Isis, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister !_

- Je reviens dans un quart d'heure.

- Il t'en faut du temps pour aller aux toilettes...

Oh la ferme, Ron ! Occupe toi d'Hermione au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires...

Il est vraiment temps que j'échappe à cette atmosphère, je n'en peux plus, j'étouffe... Tenir la chandelle au milieu de tous les couples, être regardée comme la pauvre fille qui n'a pas de petit ami, je commence sérieusement à en avoir ma claque !

"Hana, tu es toute seule ? Ca ne te dirait pas de sortir avec Dean Thomas ou Seamus Finnigan ? Ah, mince, c'est vrai, ils sont déjà pris... Alors tu pourrais aller au bal de fin d'année avec ce type de Poufsouffle, tu sais le grand brun aux yeux bleus ? C'est trop triste d'aller à la fin de fin d'année sans cavalier..."

Toutes ces simagrées me saoulent littéralement... Je n'ai pas besoin de cavalier ! Je peux très bien passer une soirée agréable, même seule au milieu de mes amis qui sont tous en couple. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais...

Entre les regards de pitié de la plupart des élèves qui m'apprécient, la jubilation de ceux qui me détestent et la gêne d'Isis et Hermione qui aimeraient bien faire quelque chose pour moi mais ne savent pas quoi... C'est moi la plus mal à l'aise ici...

J'aurais mieux fait de dire que j'étais malade et de ne pas venir. Dire que j'ai acheté une jolie robe rien que pour ce soir et que personne ne va la regarder... Autant rentrer tout de suite au dortoir. Ce sera moins dur...

- Jolie robe, Miss Lowenor...

Et en plus, j'entends des voix ! C'est le pompon... Si seulement il pouvait être là, la soirée serait sans doute plus facile...

Mais je suppose que les profs font eux aussi leur petite fête privée...

- J'ai donc quelque chose à me reprocher pour que vous passiez devant moi sans vous arrêter ? Miss Lowenor ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux être tête en l'air !

Il fait noir dans ce couloir, je ne l'avais même pas vu, lui, lui qui s'offre à mes yeux chaque fois que je ferme les paupières...

- Excusez-moi, Professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu...

- Oh... Je suis si sombre que je me fonds dans le décor...

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que...

- Chut...

Un doigt sur mes lèvres m'ordonne de me taire. Il se penche vers moi lentement.

C'est tellement bon de le voir, seule à seul, après ces examens stressants. Je n'ai pas trouvé l'occasion de lui parler depuis la fin des ASPIC.

- J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir été si peu présent ces derniers temps...

Eh ! C'est moi qui suis sensée lire dans les pensées, pas l'inverse !

- La correction des copies m'a pris beaucoup de temps, par conséqu...

- Vous avez corrigé la mienne ? Est-ce que j'ai réussi ?

Je repousse précipitamment sa main, qui m'empêche de parler. J'espère bien avoir au moins 12 ASPIC...

Il soupire.

- Excellent devoir, comme d'habitude, Miss Lowenor...

Il se redresse et recule d'un pas, dans son attitude de professeur correct et distant, qui n'irait jamais jusqu'à se faire surprendre en train d'embrasser une élève dans les couloirs...

Je tente de rectifier le tir :

- C'est juste que je voulais savoir si...

Mais il m'interrompt :

- Vous pourrez sans problème entrer à l'académie des Aurors. Si c'est toujours la voie que vous souhaitez emprunter.

Silence. Je sais que ça l'ennuie profondément que je choisisse cette carrière. Pour lui, les Aurors sont tous des vieux singes paranos comme Maugrey Fol Oeil... Et puis, c'est vrai qu'avec ses "antécédents", il ne doit pas porter les représentants de cette profession dans son coeur...

- C'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il avec une pointe déception dans la voix.

- Je n'ai as changé d'avis sur la question.

- Non. Non, bien sûr. Pourquoi auriez-vous changé d'avis ?

- Désolée...

- Non, non, vous n'avez pas à être désolée. C'est votre choix, ça ne regarde que vous.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il cherche à me faire culpabiliser ? Je n'y suis pour rien, moi, s'il a été Mangemort ! Je n'étais même pas née !

A vrai dire, je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée non plus... C'est vraiment effrayant...

- Professeur...

- Hana...

En même temps... Qui parle le premier ?

- Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à m'appeler "professeur" ?

Il semblait s'être adouci, mais, non. J'ai dû rêver. Il est du genre à s'énerver pour un rien. Quel manque de sang-froid, de la part de quelqu'un qui a l'air si calme en cours...

- Il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un ! Vous dites vous-même que...

- Hum hum...

Un petit toussotement sort de l'ombre. Je reconnais le bruit du pas de Dumbledore. Que fait-il ici à cette heure ? Il devrait faire la fête avec ses collègues !

Sa longue silhouette lumineuse passe devant nous et nous sourit. Étant donné la distance qu'il y a entre nous (je dirais moins d'un centimètre), la situation ne prête même plus à confusion. Nous sommes mal... Très mal...

Pourtant, le directeur ne s'arrête pas. Il nous jette un peu coup d'oeil malicieux.

- Je ne fais que passer ! lance-t-il en disparaissant dans l'ombre du corridor. Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien !

Je rêve là ou quoi ? Le directeur passe en pleine nuit dans un couloir obscur, trouve le prof de potions et une élève de septième année main dans la main, et il ne dit rien ? Ca arrive souvent, que des élèves sortent avec des profs ? C'est quoi cette école de débauchés ?

Severus éclate de rire.

- Vous devriez voir votre tête ! s'exclame-t-il, hilare.

- Mais... Il... Nous... Enfin je...

Il met un certain temps à se calmer. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air stupide pour réussir à le faire rire à ce point... Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non... Le voir rire, c'est agréable. Mais rire de moi...

- Excusez-moi, Hana... dit-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille. Je ne voulais pas me moquer... Je vous demande pardon.

Non seulement, il rit aux éclats, mais en plus il s'excuse ! Il se passe des trucs bizarres ce soir...

- Mais... Il sait ?

Il me sourit à nouveau et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Bien sûr...

- C'est vous qui lui avez dit ? Mais vous êtes fou ! Vous savez ce que vous risquez au moins ?

C'est trop fort ! Il me fait une vraie scène sur ma tendance naturelle à gaffer, et, à côté, il fait des confidences au directeur...

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire. Il y a des choses qui se savent d'elles-mêmes.

Quoi ? Alors, tout le monde est au courant ? Et il s'en fiche ? Mais il va être renvoyé, passé à tabac...

- Mais... Mais...

- Le professeur Dumbledore sait faire preuve d'une perspicacité parfois inquiétante, mais il sait aussi se montrer d'une discrétion absolue.

Quand même louche ce Dumbledore... Quelqu'un qui en sait autant, ça ne m'inspire pas confiance...

- Vous êtes très belle ce soir...

- Merci... Vous êtes...

- Exactement comme d'habitude.

C'est vrai. Mais il fallait bien que je réponde quelque chose !

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec votre bande de Gryffondors dégénérés ?

Heureusement qu'Isis n'est pas là...

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous insultez toujours mes amis ?

- Hmm... Pardon... J'avais oublié que vous étiez aussi une Gryffondor et que ces simples d'esprit étaient vos amis...

Professeur, je n'aime vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout, que vous disiez du mal de mes amis...

- Vous vous croyiez supérieur à eux parce que vous êtes un Serpentard ?

- Non, je ne me crois pas supérieur à eux.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous n'arrêtez pas de les diminuer à tout bout de champ ?

- Parce que cela vous rend furieuse, et parce que vous êtes encore plus belle quand vous êtes furieuse.

Tricheur ! C'est pas du jeu ça... Je ne peux pas résister à ce genre de compliments, moi... Après je fais comment pour préparer mes arguments ?

- Alors, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec eux ? demande-t-il.

- Je m'ennuyais.

- Vous vous ennuyiez ? Comment une jeune fille telle que vous peut-elle s'ennuyer à un bal de fin d'année ?

- En n'ayant pas de cavalier.

Son visage prend une expression gênée. Et oui, Professeur, c'est de votre faute si je m'ennuie à mourir à cette fête ! Le point est pour moi !

- J'en avais marre de tenir la chandelle, alors je suis partie.

- Tenir la chandelle ?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit quand...

- Je ne suis pas stupide, Miss Lowenor !

Ca va, ça va... Pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu... Mais c'est vrai que lui aussi dégage plus de charme quand il est en colère...

- Il n'y avait donc personne pour vous tenir compagnie ce soir ? demande-t-il avec un sourire ne coin.

- Non.

- Quel dommage ! Pas un seul garçon libre ?

- Et bien... Il me semble que Neville est venu seul lui aussi, alors nous pourrions peut-être danser ensemble, lui et moi... Je vais aller lui demander !

Mais il me retient fermement par la main. Comme si j'allais vraiment m'en aller passer la soirée avec Neville quand je peux être avec lui !

- T-t-t-t-t, vous allez rester ici, n'est-ce pas, Miss Lowenor ? Maintenant que je vous tiens, je ne vous lâche plus...

Quelle plaisante perspective ! Qu'importent le directeur, Isis et les autres ! C'est ma dernière soirée à Poudlard, et il est hors de question que je la passe avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Il jette un regard rapide sur les côtés pour vérifier que personne ne vient, puis penche son visage vers le mien. Seigneur... J'avais presque oublié à quel point ses lèvres étaient douces... Et à quoi point il sentait... Mais c'est quoi cette odeur bizarre ?

- Beurk !

- Pardon ? s'écrie-t-il l'air vexé.

Mon exclamation de dégoût ne venait pas de son baiser, mais je crois que c'est comme ça qui l'a pris...

- Vous empestez le whisky, c'est dégoûtant !

- Oh... fait-il, embarrassé. Le directeur nous amène toujours ses meilleures bouteilles pour la fête de fin d'année...

- Quoi ? Quand je pense que les élèves n'ont droit qu'à du jus de citrouille et de la bièraubeurre... Alors que vous autres, les profs... Pfff...

- Vous êtes trop jeune pour boire.

- Trop jeune...

J'ai 18 ans. Et lui, quel âge peut-il bien avoir ? 38 ? 39 ?

- Vous me trouvez vraiment trop jeune ?

- J'ai l'âge d'être votre père.

Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais. Ca fait quand même une sacrée différence... Je n'y avais pas pensé. Isis a bien tenté de m'ouvrir les yeux, mais...

Je sens ses grands bras s'enrouler autour de mes épaules. C'est la sensation la plus agréable que je connaisse...

Si je l'aime, de toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ca vous ennuie ? demande-t-il à voix basse.

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

- Non. Pas du tout. Et vous ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant... murmure-t-il en baissant le regard.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces petits yeux tout tristes ? Je ne suis pas là pour lui faire de la peine...

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'oblige à me regarder en face. Isis saurait trouver quelque chose à dire, elle... Mais moi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

- Vous voulez me dire combien j'ai eu d'ASPIC ?

Il éclate de rire. Franchement, je préfère ça !

- Vous le saurez demain.

- Mais vous pouvez me le dire maintenant...

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien... Parce que... Parce que vous m'aimez bien !

- Je vous aime _plus_ que bien, Hana...

Mon cher, très cher professeur, voilà des mots que je désespérais de vous entendre dire un jour...

Dire que demain il faudra repartir, quitter cette école pour un temps indéfini... Le quitter lui...

- Si ça vous intéresse tellement, vous pourrez venir à la fête des professeurs l'année prochaine...

- Mais... Je ne suis pas prof...

- Non. Mais moi oui. Les conjoints sont autorisés.

Conjoint ? Waouh ! Ca fait tellement... officiel ! J'imagine la tête de McGonagall !

- Professeur ?

Pas de réponse.

- Severus ?

- Oui ?

- C'est ma dernière nuit à Poudlard et... Ca m'ennuierait de la passer dans mon dortoir...

- Je vois... Vous demandez asile, en quelque sorte ?

- Oui.

Il me serre très fort contre lui et se donne l'air de réfléchir.

- Voyons... Qui pourrait bien vous accueillir pour la nuit... Minerva est la directrice de votre maison, je pense qu'elle se fera un plaisir de... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette grimace, mademoiselle ? Ca ne vous convient pas ? Il me semble que l'infirmerie est vide, vous n'aurez pas de mal à y trouver une place... Non plus ? Hmm... Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution...

Je le regarde avec des yeux suppliants.

- D'accord, répondit-il. Je me dévoue...

* * *

- Vous n'avez qu'à prendre le lit, je dormirai sur le canapé.

Ah bon ? Tiens, ça n'est tout à fait ce que j'avais prévu...

- A moins que...

Et bien ? Continuez donc, Professeur !

- Oui ?

- A moins que vous n'ayez peur d'avoir froid...

Quelle jolie façon de présenter les choses...

- Effectivement. D'autant plus que j'ai oublié mon pyjama...

* * *

- Vos compagnes de chambres vont se demander où vous êtes passée...

Les premiers rayons du soleil percent à travers les épais rideaux. La pièce est encore toute grise.

Isis, se demander où je suis ? Ca m'étonnerait. Elle le sait très bien...

- Ce ne sont plus ces "gamines futiles de Gryffondor" ?

- Non, pas à cette heure de la nuit...

Et pas après une nuit aussi courte, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce pendentif ? demande-t-il en désignant le collier que je porte depuis...

Depuis toujours, je crois...

- Un joyau de famille. Une sorte de relique. Le L représente ma famille, Lowenor. Et le serpent... Je ne sais pas trop... La perfidie, la méchanceté...

- Vous êtes donc si perfide et si méchante ? demande-t-il en souriant.

- Non, pas moi. Mes parents...

Silence... Oui, Professeur, la famille Lowenor, comme la plupart des grandes familles du monde sorcier, est loin d'être blanche... Et vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir.

- Tous les serpents ne sont pas perfides et méchants... mumure-t-il. Enfin, je crois.

- Non, ils ne le sont pas tous...

Je lui souris et me blottis contre lui. Un serpent et une fleur...

- Vous voyez, je m'entends très bien avec les serpents puisque celui-ci ne m'a jamais quittée ! A l'origine, ce pendentif servait à brider mes pouvoirs. Mais je ne sais pas s'il fonctionne encore, maintenant que mes parents... Enfin, bref...

- Ces pierres blanches, qui forment les yeux, ce sont des pierres de lune, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. C'est ma mère qui les a fait mettre en place. A cause de son prénom : Séléné.

- La déesse de la lune... murmure-t-il.

Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Mais, soudain, il se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire :

- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, à présent, ma déesse...

Non. Non, Professeur... Severus... Maintenant que vous êtes là, je n'ai plus rien à craindre. Pas même ma propre personne...

* * *

Les premiers élèves ne vont pas tarder à se lever, il faut que je me dépêche... Vite le mot de passe... C'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui :

- _Omni leoni_.

Le tableau s'ouvre tandis que la Grosse Dame s'étire en bâillant.

Pourvu qu'il n'y ait personne dans la salle commune...

- Bonjour, Hana...

Oups...

- Isis... Salut ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'attendais ?

Ne me dis pas ça, je t'en supplie...

- Non, bien sûr ! répond-elle.

Ouf... Un moment j'ai eu peur qu'elle...

- Tu vois bien que je regarde un match de Quidditch pauvre andouille ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends ? A quelques heures de la fin de l'année j'aurais pensé que tu ferais preuve d'un peu plus de bon sens, ma pauvre Hana... Est-ce que tu imagines l'horreur que ça aurait été si le directeur vous avait découverts ? Est-ce que tu imagines un peu ça ?

J'éclate de rire. Oh oui ! J'imagine très bien... Il nous aurait sans doute invités à prendre le thé, en nous congratulant joyeusement...

- Et ça te fait rire ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- Ma petite Isis, tu sais que je t'adore ?

Isis secoue la tête, ahurie par ma réaction.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Moi ? Mais rien ! Je suis _juste amoureuse_ ! Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Petit sourire complice.

- Oui, je comprends très bien... Ca te dirait une bataille explosive avant le petit déj ?

_Juste amoureuse_...

* * *

_End !_

_And the winner is..._

* * *

Troisième chapitre alors que cette fic devait être un "chapitre unique" à l'origine. C'est un peu bizarre, non ?

Si vous chercher un rapport avec le titre, ce n'est pas la peine ! Je me suis creusé la tête pendant une heure sans trouver un seul nom de jeu qui ait un point commun avec le contenu de ce chapitre. Finalement, j'ai opté pour le Trivial Pursuit parce que c'est le genre de jeu qu'on sort quand on n'a plus d'idée (c'était un peu le cas, là ! )

Le prochain sera : cache-cache... De l'action en prévision ! (et en plus, c'est mon chapitre préféré !)

A bientôt !

_Thaele Ellia_


	5. 4ème round : cache cache

_Disclaimer : absolument rien ne l'appartient ici, sauf l'histoire ! Snape et compagnie sont à JKR. Hana, Isis et les autres sont à ma chère Vela. Merci de me les prêter !_

**Je me suis promis de vous aimer **

**4ème round ! Cache-cache... (rendez-vous raté)**

_(le dernier jour avant les vacances)_

- Tu as encore perdu ! Désolée Hana !

- Pas grave ! J'ai l'habitude...

Enfin, quand même... Quatre défaites sur quatre parties, c'est vexant...

- Tu t'es encore fait étaler Hana ? demande Harry avec des yeux ronds. T'as vraiment pas de chance...

- Dis-le carrément, Harry, je suis nulle...

- Non, non ! C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je t'assure !

- Isis, tu ferais mieux de tenir ton copain un peu mieux si tu ne veux pas que Katan le défigure...

Ledit Katan, entendant son nom, arrive vers moi et regarde Harry d'un air méfiant. C'est pratique d'avoir un animal de compagnie capable de détecter les personnes qui pense à vous... Katan ne se contente pas de percevoir les mauvaises pensées me concernant, il peut aussi repérer n'importe quelle personne pensant à moi, si la personne en question est proche. Je me demande comment il réagirait en face du profes... de Severus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il penserait du mal de moi, c'est juste que...

- **_A quoi tu penses Hana ? _**

La présence d'Isis s'infiltre dans mon esprit.

- **_Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas, Isis ?_**

- **_M'empêcher de quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si tu penses tout le temps à lui !_**

- **_Mais t'es pas non plus obligée de regarder dans mes pensées comme ça ! C'est privé !_**

- Pff... soupire-t-elle clairement.

- Quoi ? demande Harry, se sentant responsable de l'expression boudeuse de sa bien aimée.

- Oh rien ! répondit mon Isis avec un grand sourire amoureux. J'ai faim !

* * *

Waouh ! C'est vraiment... Impressionnant ! Il doit y avoir une bonne cinquantaine de gros hiboux, ayant tous un magnifique plumage doré, qui volent au-dessus de nous et viennent déposer les enveloppes contenant les résultats des ASPIC devant nous. Chaque élève de septième année reçoit une enveloppe. Mais moi... Pourquoi j'en ai deux ?

- Pourquoi tu as deux enveloppes ? demande Ron, dont les yeux curieux ne manquent pas de remarquer cette particularité.

- Aucune idée...

L'une des deux est la même que les autres. C'est celle des résultats. Mais l'autre... C'est une simple petite enveloppe en parchemin beige, avec une écriture à l'encre noire que...

Je m'empresse de retourner l'enveloppe avant que quelqu'un ne voie l'écriture. Les yeux indiscrets de mes amis, ne manqueraient pas de remarquer que c'est une écriture connue. Ils l'ont sans doute trop vue, sur des copies, sous forme de commentaires peu sympathiques...

- Tu en as combien ? demande Isis, excitée comme une puce.

- Sais pas. Pas encore ouvert.

- Dépêche-toi !

Tout le monde a déjà ouvert la sienne et discute des résultats. Bons, apparemment...

Je ne me presse pas pour ouvrir la mienne. Je sais déjà que c'est réussi...

- Treize ! s'écrie Isis, en regardant par-dessus mon épaule. Bravo !

Pas besoin de lui demander...

- Je parie que tu en as eu quatorze ? je demande, un peu désabusée.

- Exact... répond-elle d'un air modeste. Comment tu le sais ?

- C'est facile : tu fais toujours mieux que moi, et tu as toujours le maximum de points partout...

Elle me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

- Je pensais pourtant que Snape serait injuste avec moi en potions...

- Injuste ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis qu'une gamine futile, superficielle et prétentieuse de Gryffondor. Mais, heureusement, j'ai des amies bien placées...

Je l'observe avec des yeux ronds. Elle me persécute quand je rentre un peu en retard (d'accord, très en retard) sous prétexte que j'aurais pu être surprise par quelqu'un de malintentionné. Et elle ose parler à la légère !

- **_Tais-toi ! Tu es cinglée ?_**

- Merci, Hana ! lance-t-elle joyeusement.

- Merci ? Intervient Harry. Pourquoi ?

Mais, il ne peut pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde celui-là ? C'est pas croyable ! Il ressemble vraiment à Dumbledore...

- Parce que Hana m'a aidé à réviser ! N'est-ce pas, Hana ?

- Bien sûr, Isis. **_Je n'y suis pour rien, quoi que tu en penses..._**

- **_C'est ça, c'est ça..._**

Comme si c'était mon genre de profiter de ma situation pour obtenir des faveurs pour mes amis... C'est vrai, c'est mon genre... Mais dans le cas présent, je n'y ai même pas pensé !

Katan, que j'ai emmené avec moi, me mordille le poignet pour attirer mon attention. Je ressens des picotements dans la nuque, comme quand quelqu'un nous observe sans qu'on le sache.

Je jette un coup d'oeil discret vers la table des profs... Il discute avec McGonagall, et ne semble pas prêter attention à moi.

- **_Il pourrait au moins te faire un petit sourire... Discret, pour que tu saches qu'il pense à toi..._**

Harry et Isis vont vraiment bien ensemble, on ne peut pas dire le contraire... Je prends une profonde inspiration pour conserver mon calme.

- **_Isis... Tu ne pourrais pas te mêler de ce qui te regarde ? Je ne sais pas moi : Harry, tes résultats d'ASPIC... N'importe quoi, tout sauf moi !_**

- **_Oh, c'est bon... Ne le prends pas mal... Je voulais seulement te montrer à quel point il est bizarre..._**

- Isis... LA FERME !

Gros silence.

Oups... J'ai parlé à voix haute, on dirait... J'ai la voix qui porte drôlement loin quand je veux... Harry, Ron et Hermione me regardent avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Même quelques Poufsouffles de la table d'à côté se sont retournés vers nous.

Isis me fait un petit sourire embarrassé.

- Mais tu rêves Hana, je n'ai rien dit... **_Désolée... je ne voulais pas..._**

- **_Laisse tomber._** Excuse-moi Isis, j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que j'ai cru t'entendre dire quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas...

- Perdue dans tes pensées ? répète Harry ironiquement.

C'est vrai qu'il sait à propos de la télépathie...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu croyais avoir entendu ? demande Ron.

Coup de coude immédiat d'Hermione. Comment une fille aussi délicate qu'elle peut supporter un garçon qui manque autant de tact que lui ? Ca me dépasse...

- **_Et comment une fille aussi douce que toi peut supporter un homme aussi austère que lui ?_** me fait comprendre Isis.

Il n'y a ni moquerie, ni méchanceté dans sa remarque. Juste une constatation...

Mais j'ai horreur qu'elle fasse ça ! En plus, je culpabilise, maintenant...

- **_Tu ne le connais pas..._**

- **_Non, je te laisse ce privilège _**! rétorque-t-elle en dissimulant un éclat de rire en quinte de toux.

- **_Et comment une fille aussi géniale que moi peut supporter une fille dissipée que toi, ma pauvre Isis ?_**

Elle éclate de rire en renversant son bol de céréales.

- Ca va Isis ? demande Harry, un peu perdu.

* * *

J'ai soigneusement caché la deuxième lettre pour la lire dès que je serais seule. Les autres semblent l'avoir oubliée. Enfin, les autres, excepté Isis...

- Ouvre donc ! me chuchote Isis à l'oreille, sur le chemin de la salle commune.

- La ferme Isis !

L'enveloppe, soigneusement pliée, me brûle les doigts. Je meurs d'envie de l'ouvrir... Mais,là, tout de suite, c'est impossible...

- Oh, Hana... lance soudain Isis. J'ai oublié le livre de divination que tu m'as prêté dans la grande salle.

Clin d'oeil à peine perceptible.

- Pas grave. Je vais aller le chercher. Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoindrai au dortoir ! **_Merci Isis !_**

Il n'est pas question de retourner vers la grande salle, qui doit encore être bondée à cette heure. Il faudrait simplement que je me trouve un coin obscur où je puisse être tranquille. Là, ce couloir désert fera très bien l'affaire...

Je déchire l'enveloppe à toute vitesse. Et...

_Rendez-vous le 13 juillet, 15h, devant la statue de Mircalla Iouyzbedlicz, membre très estimé de l'institut des sorcières de Salem et fondatrice de la Société Secrète des Sacrées Sorcières._

_Professeur S.S._

C'est tout ? Pas la moindre marque d'attention ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir écopé d'une retenue pour mauvaise conduite... La nuit dernière ne m'a pourtant pas paru si exécrable...

Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas l'intention de me faire nettoyer des chaudrons, évider des tritons tropicaux ou je-ne-sais-quelle activité aussi délicate... Je préfèrerais encore jouer aux échecs !

- Auriez-vous transgressé quelque règle pour vous cacher dans les sombres recoins, Miss Lowenor ? Chercheriez-vous à échapper à l'autorité de vos professeurs ?

Je fais un bond de côté.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Oh... Euh... Non, pas du tout ! Je cherchais simplement un livre que j'ai égar...

- Aucune importance ! Je crois que Severus vous attend dans sa salle de classe... Vous devriez aller. Le train part dans moins d'une heure... Bonnes vacances, Miss Lowenor !

- Euh... Bonnes vacances, Monsieur le Directeur...

Vraiment bizarre ce type...

* * *

C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je revois cette pièce obscure...

- Et bien ! Je désespérais de vous voir reparaître Miss Lowenor ! Seriez-vous partie sans même me dire au revoir ?

- S'il fallait que je dise au revoir à chacun de mes enseignants, je raterais certainement mon train, Professeur Snape.

- Tss... Miss Lowenor, ne jouez pas avec moi... venez plutôt... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet animal ? lance-t-il en masquant à peine son dégoût.

- C'est Katan, mon kneazle. Il est très gentil. Enfin, si on est gentil avec lui...

Katan n'est encore jamais venu dans la salle des potions et il semblerait que les fioles et les flacons l'intéressent beaucoup... En revanche, il ne montre pas la moindre attention pour le gardien des lieux, qui le regarde d'un oeil peu rassuré.

- Pourriez-vous lui demander d'éviter de monter sur ces étagères, Miss Lowenor... ce n'est pas que je tiens particulièrement à ces potions d'incandescence, mais je suis certain que vous m'en voudriez terriblement si votre chat prenait feu sous nos yeux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je récupère Katan, apparemment peu satisfait de devoir écourter son exploration.

- _Rentre au dortoir._

- Il vous comprend ? demande mon charmant professeur.

- Bien sûr ! dis-je, indignée. Au fait, j'ai reçu _ça_, ce matin...

Je lui tends le mot qui, à n'en pas douter, est de son écriture. Il y jette un bref coup d'oeil.

- Et bien ? rétorque-t-il, comme si rien ne le choquait.

- _Et bien_ ? Vous ne trouvez pas que quelque chose cloche ?

- Vous n'êtes pas libre ce jour-là peut-être ? On peut remettre au lendemain si ça vous arrange...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque quelque chose ?

Il regarde à nouveau le papier.

- Oh je vois ! s'écrie-t-il enfin.

C'est pas trop tôt...

- J'ai dû faire une faute à Iouyzbedlicz. Ce n'est pas plutôt Iouyzbhedlicz ?

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Si, je crois, dis-je d'un ton sec.

- Et il me semble que j'ai aussi oublié d'ajouter : "avec mes sentiments les plus profonds, votre amant passionné, etc..." je craignais que vous ne réussissiez pas à me reconnaître si j'avais utilisé ces formules...

- Vous êtes bête ! dis-je en souriant.

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor !

- Mais l'année scolaire est déjà terminée !

- Et alors ? Je ferais reporter cette perte l'an prochain. Comme ça vous serez obligée de revenir pour vous expliquer avec les élèves.

- Je reviendrai même sans ça...

Il s'approche de moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Vraiment ?

J'acquiesce.

- Dans, ce cas, ajoute-t-il, cinquante points en plus pour Gryffondor, pour vous remercier de votre attention à mon égard...

- Cinquante ? Hmm... Je viendrais en septembre pour vérifier que vous n'avez pas oublié.

- D'ici là, vous allez terriblement me manquer, Hana, ma chérie...

Chérie ? J'en reste bouche bée... Je suis tellement bien là, dans ses bras. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais m'en aller…

- Ne manquez pas le rendez-vous, si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre des points à votre ancienne maison...

- Vous me menacerez toujours de cette façon, Professeur ?

- Dix points en moins pour impertinence, mais vingt en plus parce que vous êtes vraiment adorable et parce que je vous aime beaucoup...

Moi aussi je vous aime, Professeur. Beaucoup.

* * *

_13 juillet, 14h._

Isis est un ange et son manoir est sans doute un paradis. Mais il me manque quelque chose, ou plus exactement quelqu'un, pour me sentir vraiment bien. Et ce quelqu'un, il se trouve que je vais justement le retrouver dans une heure !

- Tu me prêtes ton rouge à lèvres, Isis, s'il te plaît ?

- Hmm… C'est vraiment indispensable toute cette mise en scène ?

- Mise en scène ? J'ai le droit de ma faire belle pour lui, non ?

Pas de réponse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être renfrognée…

- Alors, tu me le prêtes ?

- Si tu veux…

- Ca va pas ?

- Si.

- On dirait pas…

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Allez raconte Isis !

- Y'a rien j'te dis !

Elle se lève et part en claquant la porte.

Oh, et puis mince ! Quelle garde sa mauvaise humeur pour elle, je suis bien trop heureuse pour supporter ça !

14h30. Encore une demi-heure. Je devrais peut-être arriver en avance. Si jamais il était là avant…

14h40. Un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Parfait ! Juste une poignée de poudre de cheminette et…

- Tu es encore là ? me lance Isis en entrouvrant la porte.

- J'allais partir !

- Mais tu vas être en retard, pauvre cloche ! Il y a presque 30 minutes à pied entre Pré au Lard et Poudlard !

Pré au Lard ? Mais pourquoi elle me parle de Pré au Lard ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais voyager par cheminette jusqu'à Poudlard.

Isis pousse en profond soupir et secoue la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore est assez stupide pour laisser l'accès libre au château par cheminette ? Je suppose qu'il faut un mot de passe, ou quelque chose comme ça pour avoir le droit d'entrer par cette voie ! Tu n'y avais pas pensé ?

- Ben, euh… Non…

Nouveau soupir fataliste. Je suis donc si irréfléchie que ça ? Apparemment oui…

- Mais dépêche-toi Hana ! rugit Isis. Cette fois tu vas vraiment être en retard !

Je lui fais un petit sourire penaud auquel elle répond par une grimace désolée. Et le visage d'Isis disparaît dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

* * *

Il est 14h50 quand j'atterris aux Trois Balais. Le pub est désert. D'ailleurs, même Mme Rosmerta est absente…

Pas étonnant, puisque le pub est… Fermé pour cause de _congés annuels_ !

A 14h50, dix minutes seulement avant le rendez-vous tant attendu, je suis coincée dans un bar FERMé ! J'ai la poisse ou quoi ? Je n'ai plus qu'à repartir par la cheminée.

Petit problème : il n'y a pas de poudre de cheminette à côté de l'âtre. Euh… Je fais comment ? Une conjuration ? La conjuration d'objet magique n'a jamais été mon fort… Peut-être que je ferais mieux de fouiller le pub pour en trouver.

* * *

Pourquoi Mme Rosmerta range-t-elle sa poudre de cheminette sous l'évier, là personne ne songerait à aller la chercher ? Maintenant, il est 15h05, je suis déjà en retard et je ne suis même pas encore partie !

J'atterris à la Tête de Sanglier dans un nuage de poussière.

- Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ? demande le tenancier d'un ton nonchalant.

- Euh… Rien merci. Je suis pressée…

- Ah mais, on a pas l'droit d'utiliser la ch'minée si on consomme pas ! réplique le vieil homme, un peu plus agité que de coutume. Maintenant que vous avez dérangé cette pauvre ch'minée qui avait pas servi depuis quatre ans, vous z'êtes obligée d'acheter queq'chose !

Quatre ans ? Ca explique sans doute pourquoi je suis couverte de suie des pieds à la tête… Bonjour la dégaine…

- Alors donnez-moi un jus de citrouille à emporter !

- A emporter ? On fait pas ça ici. J'ai bien du jus d'citrouille, mais je crois qu'la date de péremption elle est dépassée…

Il se baisse sous le comptoir. Il émerge quelques secondes après, tenant à la main une bouteille remplie d'un liquide d'une couleur douteuse, qui n'a de "jus de citrouille" que le nom. Et encore…

- Alors, donnez-moi une bièraubeurre, mais vite s'il vous plaît parce que je suis vraiment très pressée !

- Ben faudrait savoir c'que vous voulez ! Une bièraubeurre, ça f'ra deux mornilles, siouplé.

Je prends la bouteille et fouille dans ma poche.

Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas la moindre pièce sur moi !

- Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer…

Le vieux barbu fronce les sourcils. (1)

- C'est un problème, ça… dit-il, philosophe.

- Si vous me laissiez réutiliser votre cheminée, je pourrais retourner chez moi et aller chercher de l'argent…

- C'est ça ! Pour qu'on vous r'voie plus. Ca aura fait deux voyages gratuits ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Y'a pas, faut payer.

- Mais je n'ai PAS d'argent, je vous dis ! Vous voulez quoi ? Que j'en fasse apparaître avec ma baguette ? Vous savez bien que c'est interdit ! (2)

- Z'avez rien à mettre en gage ?

- En gage ?

- Ben oui, un truc précieux qu'on garderait jusqu'à c'que vous r'veniez m'payer… Comme ce pendentif, par exemple…

Mon pendentif ?

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas m'en séparer.

- Comme vous voudrez, mais faut payer.

Quelle galère ! Je suis coincée dans un pub miteux, avec un vieil avare qui ne comprend rien à la situation et qui me demande de lui échanger un pendentif ultra précieux contre une bièraubeurre périmée…

Tant pis, si c'est la seule solution…

- Prenez-en soin. Je reviendrai le chercher dans l'après-midi.

* * *

15h25 ! C'est pas possible, là je suis vraiment en retard ! Et en plus, je n'ai plus mon collier…

Il faut que je coure à tout allure jusqu'à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais été excellente en sprint, mais bon…

A bout de souffle, j'atteins la grille à 15h45. Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi rapide ! Mais il y avait encore une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé : pendant les vacances, la grille est fermée aux étrangers…

Je ne vois pas comment la situation pourrait être pire.

Grondement de tonnerre, éclair, suivis d'une trombe d'eau. Un orage. Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

J'ai définitivement la poisse…

* * *

Ma foi, cette journée pourrie m'aura fait découvrir des facettes de moi-même que je ne connaissais pas. En plus d'être douée à la course, je suis aussi particulièrement bonne en escalade. La grille a beau mesurer 5 mètres de haut, je suis parvenue jusqu'au sommet et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à descendre.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Mais c'est quoi ce hurlement strident ? Ca ressemble à une sirène de Moldus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là haut ? s'écrie une voix menaçante.

Une silhouette plus qu'impressionnante s'approche, avec un parapluie rose braqué sur moi.

- Hagrid !

Enfin, un rayon de lumière dans cette lugubre journée.

- Hagrid ! Vous me reconnaissez ? C'est moi, Hana Lowenor, l'amie de Isis…

Il n'aura certainement pas oublié Isis et son dragon.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Mais, vous ne pourriez pas arrêter cette sonnerie assourdissante et me laisser descendre, s'il vous plaît ?

Un coup de parapluie magique et l'alarme cesse de hurler. Grâce à mes dons d'acrobate nouvellement découverts, je me dépêche de retrouver la terre ferme.

- Oh Hagrid ! Il est déjà presque 16h, je suis monstrueusement en retard ! Vous pourriez me rendre un service, je vous en prie. Vous pouvez me laisser entrer dans le château ? C'est vraiment important.

Il hausse un sourcil incrédule.

- C'est _vraiment_ important ! dis-je sur un ton suppliant.

Il semble hésiter un moment, puis :

- OK, OK. Mais fais en sorte que Dumbledore ne le sache pas, il ne veut pas que je laisse entrer qui que ce soit aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi particulièrement aujourd'hui ?

- Sais pas. Paraît qu'il y a eu un accident à ne pas ébruiter.

- Un accident ?

Grand froid. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Ouais. J'en sais pas plus.

- Merci beaucoup Hagrid ! Je vous revaudrais ça, promis ! Je demanderai à Isis de vous laisser faire un tour sur son dragon !

- Sérieusement ?

Je crois que je peux me vanter d'avoir rendu Hagrid vraiment heureux ! Mais, pour l'instant, j'ai des préoccupations bien plus urgentes.

* * *

16h05. Le château est désert. C'est vraiment déprimant… Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi sinistre. Enfin, si, mais bon…

16h10. Essoufflée comme jamais j'atteins enfin la statue de Mircalla Iouyzbhedlicz (ou Iouyzbedlicz, je ne sais pas vraiment) Statue où personne ne m'attend. J'ai plus d'une heure de retard. Il a dû penser que j'avais renoncé…

Non, il ne peut pas penser ça. Il sait très bien que je l'aurais prévenu si j'avais eu un empêchement.

D'ailleurs, je l'aurais prévenu si j'avais pu. Mais je crois que le fait d'atterrir dans un pub fermé (mais pourquoi Mme Rosmerta n'a pas fait condamner sa cheminée pendant les vacances ?) puis dans un boui-boui incertain d'où on se demande si on va ressortir vivante et enfin être attrapée comme une cambrioleuse à la grille de Poudlard par le massif garde-chasse, tout ça constitue un bon paquet de circonstances atténuantes !

Mais le fait est qu'il n'est pas là. C'est vraiment inquiétant. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé.

Où peut-il bien être ? Dans son bureau peut-être ?

Je repars encourant vers les cachots, sans même prendre le temps de souffler un peu. Peuplés ou non, les cachots sont toujours égaux à eux-mêmes. Aujourd'hui, ils ne sont ni plus ni moins sinistres que d'habitude.

- C'est vraiment un regrettable accident…

Dumbledore ? Pitié, pas lui ! S'il me voit, je suis morte, et Hagrid aussi !

- Terrible accident, monsieur… Winky a bien essayé de le prévenir, monsieur, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre…

Je reconnais la petite voix d'une elfe de maison, entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Alors, quand la potion a explosé, Winky a couru chercher du secours. Winky a eu si peur, monsieur !

- Ne t'inquiète plus, Winky. Tout ira bien, à présent. Les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste vont nous le remettre sur pied et il sera à nouveau d'attaque pour la rentrée ! Tout ça pour une potion expérimentale…

Une potion ? Une POTION ?

Mon dieu…. Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu…. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, j'en étais sûre !

- Professeur !

Je ne devais pas me montrer, mais tant pis. Je ne peux rester comme ça sans rien dire, alors qu'il est peut-être grièvement blessé…

- Miss Lowenor ?

Dumbledore lève des yeux étonnés sur moi. Il n'a l'air ni anxieux ni furieux.

- Mais qu'est-ce vous faites ici ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivée ? J'avais pourtant bien demandé à Hagrid de ne pas…

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, c'est moi qui aie forcé Hagrid. Je l'ai menacé de… d'un tas de trucs horribles s'il ne me laissait pas entrer. C'est de ma faute…

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, Miss Lowenor…

- Oh, Professeur, il est à Sainte-Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? Est-ce qu'il va… Est-ce qu'il va…

Oh non, tout mais pas ça… Pas maintenant, alors que tout semblait aller si bien… Pas lui…

- Non, je vous assure qu'il n'a rien de grave ! Ne pleurez donc pas. Je ne pensais pas que cela vous atteindrait à ce point…

_A ce point_ ? Mais ce type est cinglé ? Il sait pourtant bien à quel point je tiens à _lui_… Il jette un coup d'œil étonné à l'elfe de maison qui a l'air aussi éploré que moi. Qu'importe, il faut que j'y aille.

- J'ignorais qu'il vous tenait tellement à cœur… Mais… Attendez ! s'écrie Dumbledore tandis que je me rue vers la sortie.

Mais sa voix se perd dans les couloirs et je suis déjà loin.

* * *

Je n'ai sans doute jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. J'arrive à la Tête de Sanglier ventre à terre.

- Encore vous ! s'écrie le gérant. Vous avez d'quoi payer maintenant, j'espère ?

- Non, je n'ai rien, mais il fait absolument que j'utilise votre cheminée, que vous le vouliez ou non !

- Mais… Mais… bégaye le vieux barbu devant mon allure menaçante. Vot' collier…

- Je reviendrai le chercher dès que possible, avec l'argent des consommations.

- Mais non, c'est juste que…

- Maintenant, laissez-moi passer si vous tenez à la vie ! Laissez-moi passer !

Les yeux écarquillés, il me tend un vieux pot de poudre de cheminette humide.

- Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste !

* * *

La pendule décorative de Sainte-Mangouste sonne 16h30 lorsque je débarque, folle d'inquiétude, dans le hall lumineux.

Je bouscule tout le monde pour atteindre le comptoir des renseignements.

- Severus Snape !

La réceptionniste me regarde avec des yeux de poisson mort.

- Connais pas, répond-elle nonchalamment.

- QUOI ?

- J'ai dit : JE NE CONNAIS PAS ! répète-t-elle en haussant la voix comme si j'étais sourde.

- La personne qui a été amenée de Poudlard aujourd'hui pour une explosion de potion !

- Ah oui ! Il s'appelle comme ça. C'est un drôle de nom, dites donc !

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis sur son nom. Je veux savoir où il est !

La femme fait la moue.

- Le couloir sur votre gauche, puis le deuxième à droite. C'est au quartier des…

Je m'éloigne en courant. Je l'entends qui marmonne un "de rien !" ironique et excédé dans mon dos.

Je tourne à gauche, puis prends la deuxième à droite. Le coin est bizarre.

Soudain, je tombe sur l'inscription suivante : "hospitalisation des elfes de maison".

Elle a dû tromper cette incapable !

Je fais demi-tour immédiatement et je repars en courant dans l'autre sens, plus inquiète et plus tourmentée que jamais.

J'ai les yeux si pleins de larmes que je vois à peine devant moi. Je percute un grand homme tout en noir. Je lance un vague pardon et m'apprête à poursuivre ma course. Mais l'homme ne semble pas d'accord. Il me retient par le bras et hurle :

- Cinquante points en moins pour avoir une heure et demi de retard, Miss Lowenor !

Un grand homme tout en noir… Mais…

- Et deux cents points en moins parce que je me suis fait un sang d'encre…

Je ne comprends plus rien…

- Mais… Mais… Vous n'êtes pas _là_ ? dis-je en indiquant le département réservé à l'hospitalisation des elfes de maison?

- Vous pouvez me dire ce que je suis supposé faire à cet endroit ? Vous trouvez que je ressemble à un elfe de maison ?

J'aurais certainement ri si je n'avais pas été dans un tel état de nerf…

- Oh… Pr.. Severus, j'étais morte d'inquiétude !

Je me jette dans ses bras. J'attends cet instant depuis des jours. Bien sûr, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… Je devais être jolie, ou du moins, présentable, et pas trempée, gelée et couverte de suie…

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous mettre dans cet état ? me demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Oh… C'est une longue histoire… Très longue… je croyais que vous aviez eu un accident et que vous étiez blessé…

- Moi ? Où avez-vous été cherché ça ?

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore. Il a dit que vous aviez fait je-ne-sais-quelle potion qui avait raté et que Winky vous avait sauvé.

Il fronce les sourcils et me repousse légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder.

- Miss Lowenor… Est-ce que je suis du genre à rater une potion ? Est-ce que je suis du genre à être sauvé par une elfe de maison ? C'est un elfe de maison qui a eu un accident de potion et qui a été transporté ici.

- Oh… je… Je suis tellement désolée… Je ne voulais pas être en retard, mais il s'est passé un tas de trucs et…

Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se mettre à pleurer, mais je crois pas pouvoir contenir mes larmes une seconde de plus.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué… dis-je en sanglotant.

- Hana… Ma chérie… dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Ne pleurez pas. Tout va bien ! Vous m'avez fait une belle peur, vous savez…

- Je suis désolée…

La journée valait peut-être le coup d'être si horrible désagréable, rien que pour pouvoir se retrouver avec lui. Même si je suis frigorifiée, mouillée et dégoûtante de suie…

- C'est bon de vous revoir, Hana…

Son sourire mérite bien qu'on passe des heures à courir sous la pluie…

- Au fait, reprend-il. Pourquoi est-ce que _ceci_ était entre les mains du barman de la Tête de Sanglier ?

- Mon pendentif ! Comment l'avez-vous eu ? Je l'avais laissé en gage parce que je n'avais rien pour payer…

- Ne vous voyant pas arriver, je suis allée voir si vous ne vous étiez pas perdue. J'ai demandé à la Tête de Sanglier si personne ne vous y avait vue. Et le responsable m'a montré ça. Ca m'a d'ailleurs coûté 4 mornilles. Ne le reperdez pas. Allez, maintenant, rentrons. Vous allez mourir de froid si vous restez comme ça. Et je ne veux surtout pas vous perdre…

Moi non plus, je ne veux plus jamais vous perdre, professeur…

* * *

_End !_

_And the winner is..._

* * *

(1) D'après "HP et l'ordre du phénix", le propriétaire de la Tête de Sanglier est un vieil homme barbu qui semble vaguement familier à Harry. Le frère de Dumbledore, peut-être ?

(2) Si les sorciers avaient le droit de conjurer des pièces de monnaies, il n'y aurait plus ni pauvres, ni riches… Et les gobelins de Gringotts n'existeraient pas !

* * *

Long chapitre, non ? Les parties de cache-cache avec moi, ça s'éternise toujours parce que j'ai à peu près autant de poisse que Hana ! 


	6. 5ème round : action ou vérité

_Disclaimer : absolument rien ne l'appartient ici, sauf l'histoire ! Snape et compagnie sont à JKR. Hana, Isis et les autres sont à ma chère Vela. Merci de me les prêter !_

**Je me suis promis de vous aimer **

**5ème round ! Action ou Vérité ?**

- J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais à l'heure. D'ailleurs je n'y pas arrivée à l'heure. Mais le pire, c'est que vous n'étiez pas là ! Alors, quand j'ai entendu Dumbledore parler de cet accident. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et… Oh, ça va, ne faites pas cette tête là, on dirait Isis ! J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose alors j'ai foncé à la Tête de Sanglier. Mais, à ce moment là, je suppose que vous aviez déjà repris mon collier ? Dites, vous allez vraiment enlever les deux cents cinquante points à Gryffondor ?

- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes une petite écervelée, adorable petite écervelée, certes, mais écervelée malgré tout, et que vous êtes malade à cause de votre course sous la pluie, que vous allez avoir droit à des privilèges !

Tout ce que j'ai récolté à cause de cette mémorable journée, c'est une vilaine angine qui me cloue au lit…

Le seul avantage de la situation, c'est que je suis exceptionnellement autorisée à rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, afin que Mme Pomfresh s'assure de ma guérison. Finalement, le château n'est pas si mal quand il n'y a personne. J'ai mon prof de potions pour moi toute seule !

- J'ai mal à la gorge d'avoir tant parlé… Vous n'auriez pas une petite potion en réserve, pour moi ?

- Vous abusez de ma bonté, Hana… dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bonté ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Il me sourit. Il n'est comme ça qu'avec moi. C'est tellement merveilleux de savoir que j'ai cet effet sur lui. Comme si je l'adoucissais…

- Vous profitez outrageusement de votre état pour soutirer les bonnes grâces de votre garde-malade… Attendez-moi un instant, je vais vous chercher de quoi vous remettre sur pied très vite.

- Pas trop vite si possible ! J'adore vous avoir près de moi toute la journée !

Il me sourit à nouveau.

- Moi aussi, j'adore ça, Hana.

Il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Mme Pomfresh dirait certainement que c'est un moyen indéniable et absolument honteux de propager l'infection…

- _Severus, c'est vous ?_

Je sursaute. L'interpellé aussi.

- Albus ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, cet intrus ? C'est MA chambre de malade et personne ne l'a invité ! Il n'a pas l'air comme d'habitude, aujourd'hui.

- Excusez-moi, je n'y vois rien, j'ai perdu mes lunettes ! explique-t-il.

C'est donc ça. C'est vrai qu'il a un visage différent sans ses habituelles lunettes en demi-lune…

- Je les cherche depuis ce matin, poursuit-il. Mais personne ne semble les avoir vues et je ne parviens pas à mettre la fin dessus ! Si jamais vous les trouver, vous serez gentil de me faire signe…

Il salue de la main l'air un peu hagard. Puis il se retourne et tente de sortir de l'infirmerie, en se cognant d'abord au chambranle de la porte. Dès qu'il a disparu, je demande :

- Il est vraiment myope ! Pourquoi ne se fait-il pas soigner ? Il y a bien des sorts pour arranger les problèmes de vue ?

- Il doit penser que ses lunettes lui donnent un air intelligent !

- C'est vrai qu'il l'air moins futé et moins impressionnant sans…

- Miss Lowenor ! Si j'entends encore ce genre de remarques, j'enlève encore dix points à Gryffondor pour manque de respect envers le corps enseignant.

* * *

Je ne crois pas qu'Isis soit très déçue par le fait que j'ai déserté son manoir. Au moins, ça leur laisse plus d'intimité, à elle et Harry… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils complotent tous les deux, mais on dirait qu'ils préparent quelque chose.

Elle est si gentille de venir me voir tous les jours ! Je suis presque guérie, mais je resterais volontiers tout l'été !

- Ce sont quand même les trois mots les plus beaux du monde ! "_Je t'aime_"…Tu ne trouves pas ? murmure Isis, affalée sur mon lit.

- Euh… Si. Enfin, je suppose…

- Comment ça, tu supposes ? Tu veux dire que…

Je baisse les yeux. Je n'aime pas beaucoup le tournant que prend la conversation…

- Il ne te l'a jamais dit ? demande Isis, curieuse.

- Non… Pas vraiment. Mais il me la fait comprendre, en quelque sorte…

_"Dites plutôt que je ne vous intéresse pas. Soyez sincère au moins une fois dans votre vie !" "Si je disais cela, je ne serai pas sincère..."_

_"Je vous aime _plus_ que bien, Hana..."_

_"Vous êtes vraiment adorable et je vous aime beaucoup"_

- Mais, il ne te l'a jamais dit clairement, directement, précisément ? reprend Isis.

J'ai beau réfléchir... Non. Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne m'aime pas ?

- Non, bien sûr... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... C'est juste que... Quand on aime quelqu'un, on le lui dit !

_Je vous aime..._

Moi non plus je ne le lui ai jamais dit. Et ça ne m'empêche pas de le penser... J'aimerais simplement que ce soit lui qui le dise en premier...

Mais si lui attendait la même chose ?

- Harry te l'a déjà dit ?

- Oh oui ! s'écrie Isis. Des tas de fois !

Evidemment... Mais on ne peut pas dire que le pr... que Severus soit aussi expressif que Harry !

- Excuse-moi Hana, je ne voulais pas… Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime. C'est juste qu'il a un peu de mal !

- Isis ! Je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui !

Je suis lance un oreiller au passage.

- Hé ! C'est pas beau la violence, Hana ! De toutes façons, faut que j'y aille. A demain !

Elle me balance l'oreiller.

- A demain. N'oublie pas de passer voir Hagrid en partant, je crois qu'il a un truc à te demander…

Quand elle va savoir ce que j'ai promis à Hagrid à propos de son dragon, elle va me tuer…

- Au fait, ajoute-t-elle avant de partir. Si tu veux être sûre, tu n'as qu'à le lui demander !

Lui demander ? J'ai bien peur que ça ne marche pas comme ça…

* * *

Ouvrir les yeux sur celui qu'on aime… Y'a-t-il rien de plus délicieux au monde ?

- Vous avez bien dormi ? me demande l'être aimé de sa voix suave. Je me suis permis de rajouter de la camomille dans votre potion, pour que vous passiez une bonne nuit…

- Vous m'avez droguée, en quelque sorte ? Vous vouliez abuser de moi pendant mon sommeil ?

- Hana ! s'écrie-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Mais il se reprend bien vite et ajoute avec un sourire malicieux :

- Aurais-je vraiment besoin de vous forcer à m'aimer ?

J'éclate de rire.

- De toutes façons, si vous vous approchez de moi, Mme Pomfresh va rappliquer avec tout un tas d'antibiotiques dégoûtants pour que vous ne soyez pas contaminé. Vous savez que je suis actuellement l'hôte d'un tas de méchants streptocoques hémolytiques ?

- C'est sans doute pour ça que votre voix est si charmante et si éraillée…

- Hé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous moquer de moi quand je suis en position de faiblesse ! Vous devriez plutôt prendre bien soin de moi…

- Dans ce cas…

Il s'assoit à côté de moi, sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi détendu que maintenant. Il sourit tout le temps. Il a l'air aimable avec tout le monde. Bien sûr, si Harry croisait son chemin, il redeviendrait certainement un peu plus froid…

Et quand je suis avec lui… J'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage, loin de tout le reste. Il paraît si doux quand il me regarde comme ça, si câlin quand il m'embrasse tendrement. Je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime, mais…

- Hana… Il fallait que je vous dise… Je…

- _Pompom ?_

NON ! PAS LUI ! Pas Dumbledore, par pitié…

- Pompom, vous êtes là ?

- Hmm… Albus ?

- Oh, c'est vous Severus ! Je vous avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Severus pince les lèvres, dans un geste très distingué. Je crois que ce n'est même pas la peine de faire bonne figure. Dumbledore est tellement myope qu'il confondrait un gobelin et un bébé dragon !

Depuis près d'une semaine qu'il a perdu ses lunettes, je le vois régulièrement venir à l'infirmerie pour diverses blessures : bosses, bleus, coupures. Il rentre dans des murs ou des portes environ trente fois par jour…

Il a essayé un tas de sortilèges, mais rien n'y fait. Ses lunettes restent introuvables.

- Je me suis cogné dans la statue de Mircalla Iouyzbedlicz, explique-t-il en riant. Je voudrais mettre un peu d'arnica sur la bosse que je me suis faite au front… D'ailleurs, vous savez, je crois qu'il y a une faute d'orthographe sur l'épitaphe de la statue. J'ai voulu vérifié, mais, évidemment, je ne vois rien… Vous savez où est Pom… Oh pardon !

Un pile de draps s'étale par terre. Le directeur fait quelques pas titubants et manque de se prendre les pieds dedans. J'essaye de ne pas rire, mais c'est vraiment difficile. Dumbledore est un vrai comique quand il veut !

Severus me lance un regard désapprobateur. Mais je vois bien que lui aussi trouve Dumbledore à la limite du ridicule…

- Je ne vous ai pas fait mal, j'espère ? demande le directeur au tas de draps.

- Euh… Albus… Ce sont des draps.

- Vraiment ? Tant mieux ! J'avais cru que c'était un elfe de maison ! Oh, excusez-moi, Severus !

- Pas grave, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents serrées. C'était _seulement_ mon pied. Vous devriez peut-être faire remplacer vos lunettes si les autres sont définitivement perdues…

- Oh, ce n'est pas définitif ! Je finirai bien par les retrouver ! Et puis, j'y tiens beaucoup, voyez-vous…

- Non, je ne vois pas vraiment, mais, si vous le dites… Mme Pomfresh est juste à côté. Vous y arriverez seul ou vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Non, non, je peux trouver seul ! Aïe ! Solides ces murs, n'est-ce pas ?

Si j'avais une de ces inventions Moldues qui font des photographies en mouvement (gaméra, je crois ?) j'aurais pris quelques clichés de Dumbledore se payant les murs. Rien que pour avoir de l'inédit à montrer aux futurs élèves !

- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, avant que nous soyons… interrompus ?

- Hmm ? Ah oui…

Il s'approche de moi et reprend sa place sur le lit. Puis il prend ma main. Il a l'air un peu nerveux… Comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose de particulièrement important…

- Hana… Je ne voulais l'ai encore jamais dit parce que j'y accordais trop d'importance…

J'écarquille les yeux. Est-ce que, enfin… Est-ce que je pourrais répondre à la question d'Isis ?

- Hana, je…

Il s'interrompt. Ses yeux sont magnifiques. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient profonds et silencieux. Silencieux ? Pourquoi je pense ça ? Comment des yeux peuvent-ils être silencieux ?

- Oui ?

- Je vous… Je vous suis reconnaissant.

- Reconnaissant ?

Il a un don inné pour me surprendre. Je crois que c'est pire que le coup de la partie d'échecs… (1)

- Oui, pour…

S'ensuit une série d'onomatopées abracadabrantes et variées agrémentées d'un éventail particulièrement bien achalandé de divers jurons.

- Mais qui a eu l'idée saugrenue de déposer cette statue ici ? s'écrie la voix de Dumbledore, légèrement agacée.

- Je peux vous aider, Albus ?

Celui qui m'est _reconnaissant_ se lève et m'abandonne avec toute sa gratitude.

- Euh… Ce n'était pas une statue, c'était le professeur McGonagall…

- Oh, pardon Minerva ! Je vous avais pris pour la statue de Mircalla Iouyzbedlicz ! Je me demandais comment elle avait bien pu atterrir ici… Dobby, vous tombez bien… Oh, c'est vous Filius, je ne vous avais pas reconnu…

De la reconnaissance, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec ça ?

* * *

Reconnaissant…

Et moi, très cher professeur, je vous suis reconnaissante des heures froides et humides que j'ai passées dans vis sombres cachots à apprendre à confectionner des potions que je connaissais déjà par coeur ! Vraiment reconnaissante !

J'étais tellement sciée après qu'il m'ait dit ça que j'ai fais semblant de m'être endormie pendant qu'il s'occupait des blessures de McGonagall qui n'avait pas pu éviter la maladresse du Dumbledore myope qui nous sert de directeur.

Reconnaissant…

J'étais furieuse. Oh, je sais que je n'avais pas vraiment de raison. Sauf que, normalement, on ne dit pas "je vous suis reconnaissant" à la personne qu'on est supposé aimer…

Pourtant, quand il m'a embrassé, pendant que je "dormais", je ne pouvais pas douter de ses sentiments. Alors pourquoi ça me dérange autant ? Et puis zut ! Pourquoi il ne le dit pas tout simplement ?

Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées… J'aurais bien essayé de lire dans les siennes, mais ma convalescence n'est pas suffisamment avancée pour que je puise affronter les barrières mentales infranchissables du si hermétique et impénétrable professeur Snape…

Professeur, je vous aime, mais je vous déteste.

* * *

- Vous avez l'air de bien méchante humeur aujourd'hui ! Dumbledore s'est encore perdu ?

- Très drôle, professeur.

S'il se lance dans l'humour, on est mal…

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous met dans un état pareil ? demande-t-il plus sévèrement, de son air de professeur omnipotent.

- Quel état ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal peut-être ? ajoute-t-il avec son sourire sarcastique.

- Non, vous avez été charmant en tous points, comme d'habitude !

Son sourire disparaît plus vite que si on lui avait jeté un sort.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à me reprocher, Miss Lowenor, je vous serez reconnaissant de…

- Reconnaissant ! Encore ! Quelle gratitude ! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme vous puisse avoir autant envie de remercier !

- _Quelqu'un comme moi_ ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

Mince… je n'aurais peut-être pas dû y aller aussi fort…

- Rien… C'est juste que…

Silencieux, immobile dans sa position du prof prêt à retirer une centaine de points à un élève qui ne le satisfait pas (et il en sera bien capable en ce moment), il attend une réponse. Je n'ai rien à perdre. Personne ne saura que c'est moi qui ai fait perdre les points…

Je lâche dans un souffle :

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ?

Je n'oserais sans doute jamais plus lever les yeux sur lui après ça. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'accord avec cette résolution.

- Vous dire quoi, Hana ? Regardez-moi donc !

Je lève des yeux que j'espère pugnaces et vindicatifs sur le visage tendu de mon adorable, mais néanmoins irascible professeur de potions. Pardon : de mon cher et tendre bien-aimé, qui sait parfois se montrer particulièrement détestable.

- Me dire que vous m'aimez.

Il éclate de rire. Il y a une légère une légère pointe de hauteur dans ce rire. Un peu de raillerie aussi. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire…

Il me jette une cape d'un geste empreint de dédain. Ou bien serait-ce de l'exaspération ? Dans les deux cas, je ne suis pas en position de rechigner.

- Habillez-vous. Je ne veux pas vous dire ce que vous voulez entendre dans l'air vicié d'une infirmerie scolaire. Allez debout !

Je n'ai pas le courage de protester. J'ai vraiment trop honte. Le forcer à me dire ces mots, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais si j'émets encore la moindre remarque, je suis bonne pour Azkaban…

* * *

- Asseyez-vous ! m'ordonne-t-il, une fois arrivé devant le lac.

Je m'exécute. C'est sans doute le panorama le plus splendide de tout les environs. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait d'humeur à apprécier la beauté sauvage des paysages d'Écosse…

- Hana, reprend-il d'une voix un peu calmée. Ce ne sont pas des mots que l'on prononce à la légère, sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi au préalable. Pourquoi voulez-vous entendre ces mots ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas simplement les entendre. Je veux que ce soit _vous_ qui les prononciez… Peut-être parce que je n'oserais pas vous le dire si je ne l'entends pas avant…

Il sourit. C'était la bonne réponse ?

Je crois que ça l'était.

Ses yeux ne sont pas silencieux. Il faut simplement savoir les écouter. Et, à présent, je suis toute ouïe.

- Quand j'étais jeune, je suis venu ici. Et j'aurais aimé qu'on me le dise, ici, à moi aussi, alors…

Son regard se détourne vers le lac, puis revient sur moi.

- Alors… JE VOUS AIME, HANA !

Les mots résonnent au flanc des montagnes, à la cime des arbres, à la surface de l'eau. Combien d'autres avant lui ont crié ces mots là, au même endroit ? Jamais aussi bien, en tous cas…

- Vous savez ce n'était pas si indispensable que ça…

Il soupire et me lance un regard désespéré.

- Vous êtes invivable, Hana…

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que…

- Chut…

Il pose sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler.

- Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous allez dire. Si ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Mais il sourit, de ce sourire que je sais m'être exclusivement réservé.

- Je vous aime, Professeur…

Il paraît réfléchir un instant.

- Vous venez malheureusement de faire perdre dix points à votre ancienne maison, Miss Lowenor…

- Mais…

- Je suis le professeur d'un tas de gamins sans intérêt, mais je ne suis plus le vôtre.

Il ne l'est plus vraiment. Mais au fond de moi, il restera toujours le professeur Snape…

- Si vous n'êtes plus mon prof, vous ne pouvez me faire cet ignominieux chantage aux points !

- Je vous en donne cinq cents si vous parvenez à remplir deux conditions…

- Lesquelles ?

- Rester ici tout l'été avec moi et me débarrasser du Dumbledore, version "je suis myope comme une taupe"…

- Marché conclu !

Je lui tends la main pour signifier que j'accepte les conditions du contrat, mais il la repousse et m'embrasse.

- Vous parviendrez vraiment à trouver une solution pour le directeur ? demande-t-il d'un air sceptique.

- Je me débrouillerai !

- Nous verrons bien… Et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes ma prisonnière jusqu'à la rentrée.

- Prisonnière ? Je préfère "invitée".

- Oui, c'est mieux. Alors, vous êtes mon invitée ! Venez, rentrons, ça m'ennuierait que vous retombiez malade. Ca me ferait passer pour un mauvaise hôte !

Je me relève et sent un craquement peu rassurant sous mon pied. Je me baisse pour voir ce que je viens malencontreusement de casser et…

Une paire de lunettes en demi-lunes. En morceaux.

Je sors ma baguette de ma poche.

- _Oculus reparo_ ! Je crois que vous êtes en bonne voie pour remettre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à Gryffondor, l'an prochain !

* * *

_End !_

_And the winner is..._

* * *

(1) cf. 2ème round : échec et mat

* * *

Pauvre Dumby, j'ai été bien méchante avec lui dans ce chapitre. Mais, c'était une vengeance, parce qu'il est toujours là où il est importun… En fait, je suis comme lui, quand je perds mes lunettes, je ne vois plus rien et je me cogne dans tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin. J'ai prévu le coup, j'en ai deux paires !

Je me suis sérieusement entichée du personnage de Mircalla Iouyzbedlicz. Je me suis creusé la tête pour le nom de famille à la statue du chapitre précédent. Je voulais un truc bizarre, à la limite du prononçable. Comme je ne trouvais rien, j'ai tapé au hasard sur mon clavier et ça donné ça (la première version : Iouyzbedlic, donc sans le "h", qui est l'orthographe correcte. Tout le monde se trompe… C'est désespérant) Physiquement, elle ressemble un peu à McGonagall (c'est pour ça que Dumbledore les confond) J'aimerais bien écrire quelque chose sur elle, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune idée ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais absolument pas ce que qu'est la SSSS (société secrète des sacrées sorcières) !


	7. 6ème round : ni oui ni non

_Disclaimer : absolument rien ne l'appartient ici, sauf l'histoire ! Snape et compagnie sont à JKR. Hana, Isis et les autres sont à ma chère Vela. Merci de me les prêter !_

Voici l'ultime chapitre des aventures d'Hana et de son professeur de potions…

Merci beaucoup à ma chère Lisandra pour ses agréables commentaires ! Bonne lecture !

**Je me suis promis de vous aimer **

**6ème round ! Ni oui, ni non... (rêve réalisé)**

- Je voulais que tu sois la première à l'apprendre... dit Isis, rougissante.

C'était donc ça qu'ils complotaient tous les deux…

Et je reste immobile, sans savoir quoi répondre. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je savais bien que cela arriverait. Mais, la voir si rayonnante, c'en est trop pour mon pauvre petit coeur qui se trouble à chaque émotion forte.

Je me précipite dans ses bras, presque en larmes.

- Oh Isis ! C'est génial ! Harry et toi formez un si beau couple... Votre mariage sera magnifique ! J'en suis sûre...

- Tu seras mon témoin, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Bien sûr !

Le témoin de ma meilleure amie, à son mariage avec le "Survivant"... Je les imagine déjà...

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser aussi un peu pour moi... Il n'en jamais été question mais... C'est plus fort que moi, des images de bonheur passent devant mes yeux... Son bonheur. Mais le mien ?

* * *

- Au fait... Je vous ai dit qu'Isis et Harry allaient se marier ?

Quelle drôle d'expression sur son visage. C'est quoi exactement ? Du dégoût ou de la peur ?

Je sais que ce que je vais faire est mal, mais tant pis... Ca m'intrigue trop...

Il suffit que je me concentre et...

C'est toujours difficile sur lui. Sans compter que j'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment peur, de me faire prendre... Je n'ose même pas imaginer...

_Magyar... Potter... Gryffondor... Union... Prophétie... Horreur..._

C'est tout ce que je réussis à percevoir. Prophétie ? Mais comment il était au courant ? Horreur ? Je ne vois ce qu'il y a d'horr...

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Miss Lowenor ?

Oups...

- Moi ? Euh... Rien... Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air de...

Malgré mon air innocent (je commence à avoir de l'expérience en la matière) il n'est pas dupe. Il m'interrompt brusquement.

- Vous savez pertinemment que j'ai parfaitement horreur que vous fassiez ça ?

Oh non... Revoilà le prof de potions sadique et rancunier qui fait son apparition...

- Ca ? Ca quoi ?

Il me regarde de ses grands yeux noirs et brillants, qui me font habituellement fondre... Mais là, son regard est franchement effrayant, je crois que je suis allée trop loin...

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Miss Lowenor ! hurle-t-il.

- Mais vous êtes parano, ma parole ! Vous vous prenez pour le nouveau Maugrey Fol Oeil ? Faudrait vous faire soigner !

Et voilà, nous sommes furieux tous les deux. Lui contre moi parce que j'ai osé pénétrer les pensées secrètes du mystérieux maître des potions. Et moi contre moi parce que je suis une pauvre imbécile qui enchaîne gaffe sur gaffe. Et un peu contre lui aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le gène autant... Tout le monde sait bien qu'il déteste les Gryffondors, en particulier Harry et Isis. J'imagine bien que la perspective de leur mariage et des petits Gryffondors qu'ils vont faire naître, n'est pas des plus réjouissantes à ses yeux...

Enfin, de là à parler "d'horreur"... Il y a des limites. Ils s'aiment après tout ?

Je déteste ce silence... C'est pire que s'il se mettait à crier. Au moins, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir. Mais là, non. Et si j'ose encore une fois exercer mes talents de télépathie, je vais me retrouver à récurer des chaudrons pendant toute une semaine... Ah, non ! C'est vrai, je ne suis plus élève à Poudlard, je ne peux plus être en mise en retenue par lui. Mais je suis sûre et certaine qu'il détient d'autres armes dont il n'hésiterait pas à faire usage contre moi...

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne...

- Le fait que vous soyez aussi rempli de soupçons que ce vieux fou de Maugrey ? C'est juste que...

- BIEN SUR QUE NON ! Je parle du mariage de votre amie !

Si l'expression de colère sur son visage ne m'effrayait pas autant, je trouverais sans doute la situation comique... Mais c'est loin d'être le cas...

- Amie et cousine.

La correction s'impose. Isis a toujours été ma meilleure amie, mais depuis que je sais qu'elle est aussi ma cousine, le lien entre nous me semble encore plus fort.

Il recule d'un pas, avec un air de stupéfaction totale. Aurais-je donc oublié de lui en parler ?

- Vous ne saviez pas ?

Il secoue la tête, trop éberlué pour parler.

- J'ai dû oublier de vous en parler... Je ne l'ai appris que récemment... Isis n'avait pas voulu m'en parler avant pour ne pas que je... Enfin, vous me connaissez... Pour ne pas que je fasse n'importe quoi...

Après un silence glacial, il se lance :

- Par conséquent, vous allez devenir la cousine par alliance de Potter ?

Je réfléchis. Ca me semble évident.

- Apparemment, oui.

Il recule d'avantage. Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si repoussant ? Un bouton sur le nez ?

Il me dévisage en paraissant réfléchir très très activement. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi bizarre...

- Vous allez bien ? je demande, hésitante.

Les yeux écarquillés, il ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que :

- Vous allez appartenir à la même famille que _Potter_ ? Harry Potter, ce petit prétentieux qui se croit au dessus des règlements, qui se pavane comme un paon et autour duquel gravitent les plus stupides créatures, sans aucune raison apparente ?

- Oui. Harry Potter, le jeune homme qui a vaincu Voldemort, délivré le monde sorcier de sa malédiction et rendu ma meilleure amie, et cousine, heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant. Ce Harry Potter là. Vous en connaissez d'autres ?

L'expression étrange qui brille dans ses yeux s'apaise un peu. Il retrouve progressivement son regard froid et hautain de directeur des Serpentards.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour, Miss Lowenor.

- Mais... Mais... Mais, bon sang qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ? C'est la vie d'Isis, elle en fait ce qu'elle veut !

Silence. Je ne vois absolument pas ce qui peut le mettre dans un tel état. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que je suis une jeune femme naïve, crédule, qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez...

- La cousine de Potter... soupire-t-il avec un drôle d'air.

- Et alors ? Je...

Il me coupe d'un geste de la main. Le genre de geste que tout élève ayant subi les terribles cours de potions du Professeur Snape peut comprendre sans problème.

- Excusez-moi un instant... J'ai... J'ai quelque chose à faire...

Et il disparaît à la vitesse de la lumière derrière la porte qui claque. C'était vraiment une expression de dégoût sur son visage ?

Je crois que oui.

Il n'y a pas à douter.

Ca le dégoûte d'entretenir une relation avec quelqu'un qui touche de près ou de loin à Harry. Je le dégoûte, moi...

* * *

Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Je ne peux tout de même pas détester ou renier Isis et Harry. Ce sont mes amis, je les aime.

Mais lui aussi je l'aime. D'une manière toute différente, bien sûr. Mais, je l'aime. Je l'aime tant...

Ca fait une heure que je pleure bêtement. Je ne me souviens pas quand j'ai pleuré comme ça pour la dernière fois...

Je suis stupide... Stupide...

* * *

- Vous allez finir par vous déshydrater... lance une voix bien connue derrière moi.

Trop connue...

Ma future parenté avec le "Survivant" ne l'écœure donc pas au point de s'interdire de venir me railler ?

Je n'ose même pas le regarder. J'aurais l'air de quoi, avec ce visage tout humide, ces yeux rouges et gonflés, ces cheveux ébouriffés ? Ce n'est sûrement pas ça qui va m'aider à surmonter l'énorme défaut que représente un lien de parenté avec Harry Potter...

- Arrêtez de pleurer...

Sa voix n'est ni douce, ni sévère. Juste indifférente. Egale à elle-même, en somme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? Se moquer de moi ? Me dire que je ne suis vraiment pas la personne qu'il croyait ? Qu'il attendait ?

Pitié... J'ai trop attendu de le voir poser les yeux sur moi pour qu'il détourne son regard aussi vite. Simplement parce qu'Isis va se marier avec Harry...

Mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais arrêter de pleurer.

- Hana, regardez-moi.

Tiens, je ne suis plus "Miss Lowenor" ? Dès qu'il s'énerve, ce qui est relativement fréquent, je ne suis plus Hana ; je redeviens la "Miss Lowenor" si naïve qu'il a rencontrée au début de l'année dernière et qui lui est rentrée dedans. Stupide quoi...

- Regardez-moi.

D'accord. Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez, je vous regarde. Vous êtes là, grand, glacial, indifférent, face à moi, cette petite fille fragile qui pleure en silence. Réjouissez-vous. Vous faites pleurer la future cousine par alliance de la personne que vous détestez le plus au monde. C'est un premier pas...

La cousine par alliance... Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? Rien. Vraiment rien...

Voilà, je vous regarde. Je ne vous vois pas, à travers mes yeux pleins de larmes, mais je vous regarde quand même, haute et impressionnante silhouette sombre, qui me fait toujours un peu peur. Même maintenant. Même après vous avoir vu sourire, rire, et même avoir peur... Je croyais vous connaître mieux que les autres. Mais c'était un leurre... Comme d'habitude je me suis trompée... Stupide...

Alors, je vous regarde. Et vous aussi regardez-moi. Regardez à quel point je vous aime et je vous déteste. Regardez à quel point vous avez su me bouleverser...

Je vous regarde, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour prononcer un seul mot.

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Comment peut-il oser demander cela ?

Mais c'est vrai finalement, pourquoi je pleure ?

Parce que je suis stupide, trop stupide pour lui faire comprendre que le fait que ma meilleure amie épouse son pire ennemi, ne va rien changer à ma personnalité ni à mes sentiments. Je pourrais simplement lui expliquer, mais non, je préfère me lamenter sur mon pauvre sort et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps...

Et lui me regarde avec ses grands yeux noirs, plus brillants que jamais. Il a l'air si... Si gentil...

- Pardonnez-moi... murmure-t-il en s'asseyant auprès de moi. Je ne voulais pas... Je suis désolé...

Il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je bascule contre lui. La sensation la plus agréable du monde... Isis pourrait-elle comprendre ça ? Que ce que j'éprouve pour cet homme que je devrais détester, ou, dans le meilleur des cas, mépriser, ce que j'éprouve pour lui est plus fort que tout. Pourrait-elle le comprendre, elle qui aime le "Survivant" adulé de tous les sorciers ?

Je vous aime tant, Professeur... Severus...

Je suis si bien contre vous. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer...

- Pardonnez-moi... répète-t-il faiblement.

A part moi, a-t-il déjà demandé pardon à quelqu'un ? Dumbledore, peut-être...

- Regardez-moi, je vous en prie...

Mais, Professeur, je n'ose pas vous regarder. Vous avez beau me supplier...

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains. J'ai tellement pleuré que je dois vraiment être hideuse. Pourtant il me sourit.

- Je n'aime voir pleurer quelqu'un, dit-il simplement. Chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un pleurer, c'est de ma faute... Je ne veux pas vous faire pleurer...

- Pardon... Pardon... Ce n'est pas vous...

J'avais juré de ne pas parler, et la première chose que je dis est "pardon"... J'ai toujours su que j'étais incapable de tenir mes résolutions...

- Si, c'est moi, reprend-il d'une voix dure.

Mais cette fois, la sévérité ne s'adresse qu'à lui.

- Je ne tiens pas Potter en assez haute estime pour lui permettre de se placer entre vous et moi, continue-t-il avec un petit sourire un peu triste. Alors, pardonnez-moi.

Professeur... Severus... Pardonnez-moi, moi aussi, d'avoir douté de vous...

J'aimerais le lui dire, mais si j'ouvre la bouche, je vais éclater en sanglots, et ça ne va pas arranger mon apparence... Il vaut mieux que je me taise. De toutes façons, mes yeux parlent bien mieux que moi.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'avez dit, ce fameux soir, dans le cachot ?

Je lui ai dit tellement de choses... Et tellement de stupidités...

Pourquoi ses yeux brillent-ils autant ? Seraient-ce des larmes, que je vois naître au bord de ses paupières ? Le terrible professeur de potions aurait-il donc un véritable coeur, camouflé derrière sa froide carapace ?

Je secoue la tête.

- "Je me suis promis de vous aimer." C'est ce que vous avez dit. C'est le genre de promesse qui est difficile à tenir seule. Alors, je vais tout faire pour vous aider.

Severus... Personne ne trouverait des mots pareils... Il n'y a que vous. Que vous, pour dire cela, et pour prendre autant de place dans mon coeur...

Finalement, je suis incapable de tenir mes résolutions seulement si on ne m'aide pas. Mais avec un peu d'assistance, je suis sure que je peux y parvenir.

- Je vous aime, Hana.

- ...

Je sais qu'il attache trop d'importance à ces mots pour les prononcer à la légère.

Si vous saviez le pouvoir que vous exercez sur moi... C'est vraiment effrayant !

Il me serre contre lui et dit :

- Vous trouvez ça important ?

- Quoi ?

Silence. Il semble hésiter.

- Rien. Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de lire dans mes pensées tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que je savais que vous ne diriez rien. Vous ne dites jamais rien. C'est la seule manière de savoir ce que vous pensez réellement.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne solution.

- Vous me l'auriez dit, si je vous l'avais demandé ?

Regard perçant. De ma part, cette fois. Il sourit, l'air un peu embarrassé.

- Non...

- Alors, vous devez accepter que j'utilise ce genre de méthodes...

- Je ne peux pas tout vous dire !

- Je ne vous demande pas de tout me dire... Simplement de me faire part de vos sentiments sur certaines questions importantes comme...

C'est difficile de trouver un exemple précis.

- Comme ? demande-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Le mariage ?

- Oui, comme le mariage d'Isis et Harry...

- Non, je veux dire, le mariage, en général.

Hmm... Terrain dangereux... Etant donné sa facilité à perdre son sang-froid en ma présence, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'aventurer sur un sujet aussi épineux...

Mais les images sont toujours là... Et même encore plus présentes, encore plus vraisemblables, quand il me tient si près de lui...

- C'est important ? demande-t-il.

- Important ?

- Pour vous ?

Pas vraiment. A vrai dire je ne me suis jamais posé cette question. Ce n'est pas indispensable. C'est juste... Un rêve de petite fille.

- Non.

- Vous pourriez m'écrire 80 centimètres de parchemin sur la question, Miss Lowenor ? demande-t-il en riant.

- La question ? Quelle question ? Si c'est important ? Non. Juste... Ca ne me parait pas nécessaire...

Mais quand même... Enfin, ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on dit...

- J'attends votre devoir pour demain... Aucun retard ne sera toléré, bien évidemment, dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

- Bien sûr, Professeur !

Après un silence, il ajoute :

- Et pour l'autre question ?

- Quelle autre question ?

Il retire son bras de mes épaules et fouille dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il en ressort un petit cube, qu'il me dépose dans la main. Ce n'est pas un cube, c'est une boîte.

- D'après vos réponses, j'ai bien fait de m'absenter.

- Vous absenter ?

Je n'arrête pas de répéter bêtement ce qu'il dit... Je doute qu'il ait besoin d'un perroquet.

- Ouvrez. Vous comprendrez.

J'examine la boîte. Elle est jolie, tout simple, bleu foncé. Je l'ouvre et...

Ce serait sans doute un peu trop confiant d'interpréter un pareil message...

Une bague. Une bague argentée avec un joli saphir, de la même couleur que mes yeux...

- En fait, reprend-il, ce n'est pas vraiment une question... C'est plutôt un ordre...

Professeur... Je ne veux pas comprendre, expliquez-moi...

Je lève des yeux suppliants sur son visage. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux. Quelque chose de tellement beau.

- Je suis votre professeur, Miss Lowenor. Vous devez m'obéir. Alors... Epousez-moi.

Que répondre ? Oui, bien sûr...

- Je n'ai pas le choix... dis-je en éclatant de rire. Vous seriez bien capable d'enlever 200 points à Gryffondor si je dis non...

C'est vraiment ridicule de répondre ça et de rire quand l'homme que vous aimez vous demande en mariage...

Mais il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse.

Non, ce n'est pas une étape indispensable, Professeur... C'est juste un rêve que vous exaucez...

* * *

_End !_

_And the winner is..._

* * *

Pardon, pardon, pardon, si ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude... Vous allez d'autant plus m'en vouloir quand vous saurez que c'est le tout dernier...

Il me semble difficile de continuer après ça. Les contes et les belles histoires d'amour finissent souvent comme ça : ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux...

Je pourrais éventuellement rajouter des chapitres "intermédiaires", mais je crois vraiment qu'il n'y aura pas vraiment de suite à celui-ci.

Hana Snape, ça sonne bien, non ?

Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir les marier à la fin (c'est un peu cliché. Mais une demande en mariage, c'est tellement romantique ! ), mais il me semble que Snape aurait été vexé de voir Harry se marier et pas lui...

Quant au titre "ni oui, ni non", ça m'a vraiment embêtée de le mettre, parce que je n'aime pas du tout ce jeu (je perds tout le temps ! Enfin, je perds tout le temps à tous les jeux ! Un peu comme Hana, en fait...) mais je trouvais quand même qu'il convenait bien. C'est un peu bête de répondre "oui" ou "non" quand on vous demande en mariage, vous ne trouvez pas ? Si ça m'arrive (enfin, ça m'est déjà arrivé, mais ça c'est mal terminé, alors on va dire que ça ne compte pas) j'aimerais trouver quelque chose d'original et joli à répondre... Histoire de marquer le moment. D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées ou des témoignages à m'envoyer, n'hésitez pas !

_**Thaele Ellia**_


End file.
